Tia's Return To Tulsa
by Giffy the Giraffe
Summary: The story of how Tia returns to Tulsa to the gang after leaving for New York with the help of an old friend. You may need to read Moving House and Hidden Pasts first for it to make sense.
1. Chapter 1  The Ghost

Disclaimer: The Outsiders belong to S., Tia, Sam KC and any other characters you read about that you don't recognise belong to me lol. Enjoy the story. P.S. for the story to make sense you may need to read Moving house and hidden past first.

* * *

Chapter 1

The Ghost

Standing at the side of the bar Tia stared across the floor, past the men who were steadily getting themselves drunk to the tall man who had just entered, on any other occasion Tia wouldn't have batted an eyelid, but this was no ordinary man, this was Dally Winston and by the look on his face, she was not in his good books, but then again why would she be… she had ran away from home leaving her sister and friends in shock and terror at her disappearance… but what shocked her the most was the fact he was stood there, her old best friend. The man she left behind believing him to be dying in hospital with her other friend Johnny Cade.

Working for the Macavoli was a tough job, but in the last three years that Tia had been living in New York she had adapted to the lifestyle and with the help and companionship of her friends she had flourished. Standing 5'7'' she was a striking beauty with thick black hair and thick lashed eyes, still as slim as she was back home on Tulsa; she had filled out a little with slight curves 'In the right places' as her friend and boss Jake told her often.

As much as the people of New York feared the Macavoli family they weren't as bad as mothers told their young children they were. In fact Tia had found they were very family orientated, Big Boss Joe Macavoli ran the show with his children running the street gangs, Tia was part of Big Joe's second son; Jakes cell, Jake ran the guns and other weaponry that filtered their way onto the streets. One of her jobs was to check the guns and sort out ammo that the rest of the gang would go out and sell. Her other job which she favoured a lot more was working as a waitress that one of Jakes bars.

Working the bar reminded her lot of the time she worked in the DX in Tulsa along with her sister Lucinda and Lucinda's boyfriend Sodapop. She enjoyed her life in New York but she knew one day she would have to return home and face the music, face her sister, her old boyfriend Ponyboy and the rest of her friends, she hadn't been anticipating that she would be facing the music that night with a man she believed dead.

"Tia…Hello Tia!" a voice shouted from beside her. Tia's head span round looking to the owner of the voice.  
In front of her stood her best friend and housemate; Sam with dark brown hair and dark hazel eyes and a small frame she was as much a beauty as Tia but right know her eyes were filled with concern.  
"Huh? What?" Tia replied glancing back to the door to find Dally.  
"He's gone?" she said before Sam could reply.

"Who's gone?" Sam frowned looking to the door.

"Dally…Dally Winston" Tia murmured back looking round at her friend, tears threatening to spill.

"Whoa! What are the tears for girl? Who's Dally Winston and what's he done to get you in this state?" Sam stepped closer taking Tia's arm comfortingly.

"Sam…I think I've just seen a ghost…" Tia looked at Sam her eyes wide like saucers.

Sam brought her head back and cocked an eyebrow, pursing her lips she looked over to the table in the corner where Jake was sat with his father, biting her lip she looked back to Tia.

"Wait here, I'm going to ask Jake if we can leave earlier. I'm taking you home. Can't have you wandering around seeing ghosts while we're meant to be working"

Tia nodded dumbly; Sam gave her another quick glance over and nodded to herself. Turning round she glanced at the door and shook her head 'Ghosts?' she thought 'Whatever next'. Walking over to the corner booth she nodded to Jake when he looked up, Joe also glanced up and looked at the young girl; both sat quietly waiting for her to speak.

"Will you need us to work anymore sir? Only I was hoping me and Tia would leave early she's feeling a little unwell and there's no one as the house to watch other her in case she takes a turn" Sam told them. Jake moved his head and looked to the bar; Tia was slumped against it, her head resting on her arm looking at the door, her face pale white like the sheets on a freshly made bed.

"Yea, take her can't have her ralphing on the customers" Jake nodded giving them permission.

"She does look bad, doesn't she?" Big Joe added giving his cent, the older man was well built with jet back hair greased back smooth over his head, his dark brown eyes pinned Sam's.

Sam nodded mutely; the guy was her boss's boss, her boss's father he was a force to be messed with when he was in a temper, unlike Tia who could charm him. Sam was that scared of him it was an effort for her not to piss herself in his presence.

"Yes Sir" she said finally making herself speak

"Get her home then Sammy" Jake said waving his hand.

Sam nodded and span round, walking as calmly as she could she walked back to the bar, grabbing Tia's coat and her own she looked to Tia.

"I hope you know that you're to buy me a new pair of pants tomorrow" Tia looked up and frowned slightly, glancing to the table booth her friend had just left she rolled her eyes.

"Don't know why you're so scared of him Sam; he's a big softy when you get to know him"

"To you maybe, you're his grandkids favourite babysitter" Sam sneered reminding Tia of her new side job. Tia gave a small smile and looked to the door again.

"Damn whatever you saw has you spooked don't it kiddo?" Tia looked around at her.

"You have no idea".

"Well I don't care how painful it is to talk about. You are telling me the whole story when we get home and not skipping over the details" Sam told her helping her put her jacket on.

"Gossip hag" Tia muttered, Sam gasped and slapped her arm.

"Come on move!" she ordered with a smile as she pushed Tia towards the door.

* * *

**Well i hope you liked, please review XX**


	2. Chapter 2 The Real McCoy

Disclaimer: The Outsiders belong to S.E. Hinton; all characters you don't know belong to me. All known characters are based on the film characters looks Enjoy!

Chapter 2

The Real McCoy

"Right go sit down, I'll make us coffee" Sam told Tia as they walked into the hall way of their house in The Bronx area of New York City.  
Tia nodded taking off her coat and hanging it up on the hooks on the wall, taking a deep breath she walked down the hallway into the living room and flopped out on the beat-up brown couch. Closing her eyes she brought her hands to her head and pressed her temples.

"You'll hurt yourself if you press to hard you know?" Sam said walking into the room a few minutes later with two mugs of steaming hot coffee.  
Tia sat up and looked over to her with a sad smile. "I think the damage was done long ago"  
Sam tilted her head to the side. "Honey I know you've never wanted to talk about your past and how you got here…but does this Winston guy have something to do with it?" she said sitting down next to her friends handing her a mug of coffee.

Tia took the mug in her hands and bowed her head looking down at it in her hands, sighing she took a quick mouthful of the coffee and hissed as it burnt her throat on the way down. Looking up she stared ahead.

"My name is Tiadora Angeletta Laborotzie, Tia to my friends and family. I lived in Tulsa, Oklahoma, in the weeks before I ran away from home; my sister Delia and my mother Maria were killed by my mother's boyfriend. My boyfriend Ponyboy and his best friend Johnny were jumped one night and Johnny killed the guy, while on the run there was an accident, Pony and Johnny were taken to hospital, Johnny was burnt really badly and they thought he was going to die, my best friend Dally Winston who was another of Johnny's best friends lost it and went and robbed a store and got shot down by the fuzz, I ran away the night they were in hospital I thought they were all dying on me…so I packed my things and left…" Tia spieled out.

Sam sat wide eyed at the girl's confession. "What happened before you left, you stopped before?" she asked

"Pony…I slept with Pony and left him" Tia answered scrunching her eyes shut.  
Sam frowned "I know it's bad that you left him but why was sleeping with your boyfriend wrong?"Tia looked at her friend, her head slightly bowed. "Sam I'm only 19, I ran away when I was 16 barely 16, Pony was my first… I was his" Sam closed her eyes and sighed deeply.  
"You were 16 when you got here? 16! Tia what were you thinking anything could have happened"  
Tia nodded "I know, I know, Lucinda would kill me for being so stupid"  
"Lucinda? Who's that?"  
"My other sister, she goes out with Pony's brother Soda" Tia said taking another drink of the coffee.

"Okay, so now I know your past. What happened tonight?" Sam said putting her arm around Tia's shoulder.  
Tia sighed and leaned back against the couch, I was wiping the bar down and I had this feeling that someone was watching me, I looked up at the door and there he was stood staring at him, and god did he looked pissed off" Tia tilted her head back and looked up at the ceiling.

"Wait you felt like someone was watching you and you could tell from all the way across the bar that he was pissed with you…how?"  
Tia brought her head back up and turned it to look at Sam, with a wicked grin that Sam new meant trouble.  
"I know that you're not reclusive enough to know what a greaser is right."  
Sam rolled her eyes. Tia laughed and nodded her head.  
"Back in Tulsa I was a greaser, I still am a greaser, a hood. Walking around in my neighbourhood was always dangerous, the Soc's or rich kids where always cruising in their cars looking for greasers to jump, you learn to know when people are watching you" Tia finished telling her.  
Sam nodded taking a sip of her coffee. "So how you know this Winston guy was pissed at you?"

Tia laughed out loud at that. "Dallas 'Dally' Winston is…was… the tuff-ist guy in our neighbourhood, he came from New York originally. He lived mostly on the streets and was arrested when he was 10; his father then moved them to Tulsa. Not that it did any good; Dally was my best friend he was a loose cannon as KC would say, always getting into fights and being put jail or in the cooler. I always knew when Dally was pissed off, generally it was 'cos he would kick off and start a brawl but mostly 'cos of his eyes, Dally used to say you could read anyone's real feelings by looking at their eyes, he was right. And tonight when I saw him he was pissed off and I don't know whether I imagined it or if he really was there. If he was why didn't he come over?"

"Wow… he sounds like a real hood, what chu doing being friends with a hood like that?" Sam questioned her.  
Tia looked at her again with her grin "Sam I was just as bad, I was in a reform before I was 10, I was in the cooler lockers at the police station more times than I can remember and my record before I came here was nearly as long as my arm, Dally's was most defiantly longer, that I know for sure"  
"God Tia, why didn't you tell me and Sam this before?" A voice said from across the room. Sam and Tia both jumped, Sam spilled her coffee on her top and cussed as it soaked through to her skin beneath burning slightly.  
"Damn it KC what you doing sneaking around?" Sam called out.

KC was another of Tia's housemates, with black hair like a ravens and eyes that Tia would swear were violet she was the tallest of the three girls that lived in the house along with another girl called Emmy who they all were all missing since she moved out to live with her new boyfriend, her old house mates Lauren, and KC's brother JC had moved out and into another flat together, they had learnt last week that the couple were expecting a baby. KC was happy for them and was looking forward to being an aunt.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, but there's a guy stood outside on the other side of the road watching the house" she said as if it was nothing.  
"What!" Tia shot up and ran to the window and wrenched open the curtains, peering out she gasped and stepped back from the window.  
"Tia. Tia what is it?" Sam stood up and walked up to her.  
Tia turned round "Look out the window, if there's a guy stood under the street light, in a leather jacket, jeans, black boots and he has dark brown hair…oh and there's a good chance he'll be smoking … then what I saw earlier was the real McCoy"

Sam moved to stand next to her visibly shaking friend and moved the curtain, looking out she glanced up and down the street. Stepping back she looked at Tia.  
"Hun there's no one there"  
"What? But he was there!" Tia pushed Sam slightly out of the way and peered out. Seeing no one she turned round and looked at the two girls in the round with her.  
"KC you saw him right?"  
KC nodded "he looked 'tuff' as you say, and I reckon I'd know Dally Winston if I saw him again, he used to knock around with me and JC when we was young"  
Tia's eyes opened wide in disbelief. "You knew Dally?"  
KC nodded "Yep Dally, Me and JC got arrested when he was 10"  
Tia nodded "Yeah he told me about that, well you learn something new every day… so at least we've established I'm not crazy"

Before KC could answer there was a knock on the door. All three girls looked to each other.  
"I'm right in guess no one was expecting guests tonight?" Sam piped up looking down the hall to the front door.  
"Do you think we should go see who it is?" KC asked Tia. Tia looked at the door and smiled "It's Dally"  
"And how do you know that?" Sam asked  
"I know how Dally knocks on doors" she shrugged. Heading to the door Sam and KC followed behind, Sam picked up a baseball bat from behind the couch while KC picked up a glass ashtray.  
Getting to the door, Tia opened the latch and then pulled the handle slowly. Peering outside she looked around the door, and just as she knew he would be stood their Dally stood staring at her, his jacket up around this neck.  
"You gunna let me in or not kid?" he said to her.  
Tia gave a small smile and stepped aside allowing him to enter, looking to Sam and KC she smiled reassuringly, both girl lowered their weapons and looked at the greaser in front of them.  
"Whatever you're pissed at Tia for I swear you touch one hair on her head and we'll kill you, you hear me Winston?" Sam practically snarled at the hood in front of her.

Dally looked her up and down and smirked "Tia tell your guard dog to back off"  
Sam's eyes flashed open wide at his words, stepping forward she raised the bat up glaring at Dally.  
"WHOA! Sam, he's messing. You know he's trying to see how far he can push you, weren't you Dally, just messin'?"  
Dally's face remained passive but he nodded slightly, he attention was past Sam and at KC who was staring back at him.  
"Winston" KC nodded.  
"How you're brother Katie?" he asked  
"Shacked up with a baby on the way" KC replied.  
"You want a coffee and something to eat?" she asked him twirling the ashtray in her hands.  
"Coffee" Dally replied.

Tia looked at the two of them and then looked to Sam, shrugging she started to walk down the hall dragging Dally by his leather jacket sleeve.  
"Sit down in there and don't piss her off too much" Tia told him pointing at the couch and them motioning to Sam.  
"I'll try" Dally replied with a grin to which she copied.  
"Good, I'm going for a shower" Tia answered before sauntering off.

Well that's chapter two, I think this will be a few more chapters until it's finished she'll be back in Tulsa soon. Where she belongs


	3. Chapter 3 For Tia

Disclaimer: The Outsiders belong to S., Tia, Sam KC and any other characters you read about that you don't recognise belong to me lol. Enjoy the story. P.S. for the story to make sense you may need to read Moving house and hidden past first.

"So why are you here then Dally?" KC was asking Dally when Tia walked back into the room in a blue pyjama tank top and matching blue trousers towelling her hair dry. Plopping down next to Dally she swung her feet onto his lap and gave him a smirk when he glared at her.  
"For Tia" Dally told his old friend.  
"Why you want me to go back with you Dally, Is everyone okay?" Tia tensed up and looked at him.

Dally shook his head. "Dar's getting married" he told her.  
Tia sat up straight "Darry is getting married? To who?"  
"Jenna, your sisters friend"  
"It's Janey. Her name is Janey" Tia told him shooting him a look of contempt. "You know that, and if he's marrying her then you will defiantly know her name"  
Dally looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "You're different" he told her.  
Sam snorted "Different? She's grown up Winston. She's not 16 anymore"  
"You don't say" Tia piped in before Dally could reply.

"So you want me to come back for Darry's wedding?" Tia looked at Dally.  
Dally shook his head "No you come home to stay"  
KC laughed "You been missing your best friend Dally?"  
Dally pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lit on, offering his pack to Tia, she took one and lit it with a match from a pack on the coffee table.  
"Everyone is missing her, they don't know I'm here" Dally told the three girls.

Sam sat up on her seat in a grey armchair. "They don't know you're here?"  
"Dal has a habit of disappearing for days on end" Tia shrugged.  
Dally smirked at Sam "I heard Luce talking to Darry saying she wished you could be there for the wedding before I went in the cooler, when I got let out early I borrowed Bucks car and came here"  
"How you know she was here Dally?" KC asked with a confused frown.

Dally downed the rest of his coffee and slouched back on the couch with a grin.  
"The kid was always saying how she wanted to see the city I lived in before I went to Tulsa. Never mentioned about going anywhere else and then she sent the letter to her sister telling her she was here"  
"Why didn't you come before?" Tia then asked taking a drag form the cigarette Dally had given her.  
Dally shrugged "You said you dint want us to come find you. I only came now 'cos Dar's getting married next month"  
"Next month!" Tia exclaimed "How long they been going out? When did they find time to go out?"  
KC and Sam laughed at Tia's outburst.  
"Are you going back tomorrow?" Sam asked Dally lighting a smoke of her own.  
Dally shrugged "I'm leaving when Tia does"  
"No pressure then Tia" KC laughed Tia frowned at her friends and then looked to Dally.  
"Dal I can't just leave here with you, I have a life here, a job… a job with the Macavoli's"  
Dally's eyes widened more than Tia had ever seen them do before. "Macavoli? They're still in New York? Would have thought they'd have been killed off or taken over by now"  
Sam snorted "Shows you what a strong and viscous family they can be" Tia laughed shaking her head.

"You only say that 'cos Mario's got his eyes on you"  
"Wouldn't that be a reason to leave Tia, the guys a creep" KC told her friend.  
"It's not me who he's got an eye on" Tia countered.  
"You're telling me that you think that we'd let you go back to Tulsa without us? Tia if you left we'd come with you. We stick together remember" Sam told her.  
Tia opened her mouth to speak but then stopped and closed it again. She looked at KC for agreement. KC nodded showing she agreed with Sam's statement.

Tia looked back to Sam and stared for a moment, bowing her head she rubbed her hands over her face and then looked back up at her.  
"You mean that?"  
"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it, wherever you go, we go to. If you wanna leave and go back home to Tulsa then we move with you"  
"S'not like we have anything better to do" KC added.  
Tia looked at her friend and smiled slightly. "What about JC and Lauren…the baby?"  
KC shrugged "They got each other Tia, am sure they'll be fine"  
Dally nodded "So you're coming back with me?"

Tia looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes, finishing her smoke she chucked it in the ashtray KC had put back on the table and looked round to Dally her face troubled.  
"What you think they'll do when I walk back into that house Dal? You think there gunna welcome me with open arms. S'not that simple you know Luce is gunna kick off… what about Pony, Glory he must hate me"  
Dally had the nerve to burst out laughing then, Tia's face changed from troubled to a glare in seconds.  
"Kid, that boy is still crazy 'bout you. He's not…" Dally stopped and rubbed his neck with his hand.  
"He'll be happy to see you kid" he carried on.  
Sam and KC smirked at each other, If Tia didn't know that Dally meant by that then they would need to brain her. They knew for a fact that Tia hadn't as much as kissed another guy since she had been in New York and now it seemed Pony hadn't been with anyone since Tia had left Tulsa.

Looking at Dally, watching his face for any trace of a lie, she finally nodded and placed her hands on her legs.  
"I'll tell Jake tomorrow…I told him I was leaving next year, guess he's gunna have to find more waitresses and gun runners"  
Dally frowned "Gun runners?"  
Tia tensed slightly but Sam jumped in to save her.  
"That's what they do Winston. Tia and KC check the guns over and sort out ammo, and then there's the blades they pass on to the street guys who sell them on"  
"Glory Tia!" Dally whispered  
"I know Dal, up to my neck in it"  
Dally laughed humourlessly. "You got that right kid, is this Jake gunna be okay with you broads leaving?"  
Tia shrugged along with KC. Sam looked slightly more worried.  
"They'll be good, it's me whose gunna have the problem"  
"I'll talk to Joe, Sam" Tia told her confidently.  
Sam huffed "You may think you're good with him Tia. But he is a mobster. You really think he's gunna take it that his accountant's assistant is leaving. With all the things that I've seen? What we've all seen?"  
Dally sat up "Seen what?"  
Tia looked down at the floor not answering.  
"What you think Winston. People get on the wrong side of Joe Macavoli they don't walk away"  
"Enough…We'll sleep on it. Tomorrow I'll go see Jake; he's on our side he'll have some excuse to tell his father about us leaving. But now we sleep…okay?" Tia shouted  
Sam and KC nodded while Dally stared at her.  
"And you can stop pulling that face Dallas Winston. I don't need you pulling any more shit tonight" Tia shot at him before she stormed out.  
Dally sighed out a lone breath and sat back on the couch looking at KC and Sam who had stood up with Tia sudden departure from the room.  
"You got the couch tonight Winston, KC go get him a blanket"  
"Why'd I need a blanket?" Dally asked lying out on the brown couch.  
"Gets a lot colder here than in Tulsa Dal" KC shrugged "Remember?" she added leaving the room behind Sam to get a blanket.  
Returning a moment later she passed him the blanket and nodded to him.  
"S'good to see you again Dally"  
Dally looked over at her as the door and gave a rare smile. "I remember Katie. And thanks for looking after her"  
KC frowned and sat down on the arm of the chair near the door.  
"What's with you and Tia?"  
"She's…glory I don't know…I guess she's like a kid sister. I gotta watch out for her"  
"Nuffing more then?" KC pressed him  
"If it wasn't for Pony, then maybe they're would have been…that was a long time ago though, she more a sister now"  
KC nodded and gave a genuine smile "Good to hear Dally" she said standing up.  
"Think you got competition?" Dally smirked.  
KC grinned "Not a chance…she'd loose anyway" she added before she sauntered out of the room leaving Dally slightly surprised as her forwardness. Smirking; his shrugged and shuffled down the couch to get more comfy.

**So…review? Tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Job

**Disclaimer: The Outsiders belong to S. E. Hinton, I just borrow them every so often lol. Any other characters belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter 4

The Job

"Dally? Dal-eeee?" Tia sang in a sing-song voice as she leaned over her old friend.  
Dally opened his eyes suddenly and sat up, head butting Tia in the face. Tia cried out, falling backwards holding her nose.  
Sam then came running in from the houses small kitchen immediately and looked around checking for trouble. Seeing Tia sat on the floor holding her nose and Dally looking round in surprise, bleary eyed and hair sticking out in all direction; she leaned against the kitchen's door frame and laughed out loud.  
Tia shot her a look telling her to shut up, as Dally looked to the floor and broke a smile.  
"What you doing down there kid?"  
"Funny" Tia gritted out staggering to her feet, rubbing her nose.  
"Serves you right" Sam laughed giving Dally a nod before she headed back into the kitchen. "Breakfast will be ready in a minute…Pancakes" she called after.

Tia looked at Dally and smiled "They're good, not as good as back home though, these New Yorkers don't make food like they do down south Dal, how come you dint tell me that? I probably would have stayed"  
Dally shook his head and laughed "You're as bad as Two-bit and the Curtis's"  
Tia laughed but then looked down at her feet quietly, looking up she looked to Dally seriously.  
"You really think they'll be happy to see me?"  
Dally sighed uncharacteristically running a hand through his hair. "Kid, they all love you, they miss you. Glory kid the Shepherd's missed you…I …I missed you"  
Tia stared goggle-eyed at his confession.  
"Who are you and what have you done with Dallas Winston?" KC laughed from the doorway.  
Tia nodded and pointed her finger shaking it at KC "Yeah what she said"  
"Leave the hood alone" Sam called from the kitchen  
"You've changed your tune, I thought you couldn't stand him?" Tia laughed  
Sam laughed coming to the door with a spatula. "I haven't. The pancakes are ready and you know I won't stand fighting at the table"  
Tia and KC rolled their eyes, KC then clapped her hands and laughed "Don't think that's gunna happen Sam, my brother and Jake aren't here to fight over baseball and basketball"  
"Yeah, Yeah come on. Eat. Then we go to the club"

"So today we have to wait for a delivery; of both alcohol and guns?" Dally asked lounging on one of the brown leather couches that lined the walls of Jake's bar 'The Darkroom'.

The dive bar was originally a photography shop with the back darkroom used as a speakeasy during the prohibition. 'The Darkroom' had kept a lot of the original features that the speakeasy had with its dark leather seats, shaded corner booths and a long high bar that stretched almost one length of the bars wall. The brick walls were still painted black and the dark wood floor illuminated by strategically placed low level lamps gave the bar an authentic den like feel just how Jake had wanted the place when he had stepped into the old bar two years earlier with his younger brother Marko and his friends/housemates; Tia, KC, JC, Emmy and Lauren.

Tia looked up from the game of cards she was flicking into a old fedora hat that was left on the bar top as part of the decoration, the said hat had belonged to the old owner of the photography shop and the secret speakeasy until one day he disappeared from the shop leaving only his hat on the speakeasy's bar.  
"Yeah delivery will be here first, and then Jake will get here to see the guns crates, so he know how many we have, then we go to the yard to sort them out and come back here for the night shift" Tia told him with a shrug of her shoulders.  
Dally puffed out air when she continued to look at him.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Nuffin…" he replied  
"Which obviously means something" she countered  
"Just thought of what your sister would think of all this"  
Tia tilted her head and laughed. "Most likely she would yell, shout, scream, then roll her eyes and say she really should have known. You know I can't keep myself out of trouble"  
"I somehow doubt you were anything like this in Tulsa?" Sam remarked while sweeping the floor with a long brushed broom. KC made a noise of agreement form the other side of the bar where she was cleaning glasses with a clean white cloth.  
"No she wasn't that bad…caused enough trouble but nothing like this kid" Dally told Tia's friends.  
"What was the worst thing Tia did?" KC asked interested.

Tia looked up at Dally and glared at him daring him to tell them something that wasn't up to her standards of trouble causing.  
"Well…there was the time that she stole a cop car with me and drove it into a store window"  
Sam gasped while Tia smiled and looked up in memory.  
"How long did you get for that again kid?" Dally asked her  
Tia looked back at her friends and smirked before flicking the last card into the hat.  
"Three months in juvie' was my first time inside…ya'll wanna guess how old I was?"  
KC rolled her eyes as if to say she should have known while Sam looked at her with her mouth gaping open.  
"How old?" she finally asked  
"I was 9 nearly 10, they arrested me and Dally. It wasn't my first offence, I was put in the cooler when I was younger for throwing stones at cars when they drove past, they put me in for the afternoon and my sister came and got me out. She was so angry"  
"Oh I can't imagine why she would have been" Sam answered rolling her eyes.

Shrugging Tia smirked then blew her a kiss. "Love you Sam" she grinned.  
"Bottom of the Hudson baby" Sam returned.  
"With concrete boot sweetheart" KC laughed joining in.  
The three girls laughed at each other while Dally watched on at the girls wondering how the gang would react to the new Tia and her vibrant friends who had decided they were coming too.  
"DALLY! HELLO DALLY?" Tia shouted across the room at him, Dally looked up at her and frowned.  
Tia rolled her eyes and pointed to the door, it was then he noticed the banging on the door, standing up he sauntered to the door and unbolted it, pushing it opened the morning light hit his eyes making him wince. Before him stood two mean dressed in jeans and black t-shirts, leaning against crates of alcohol.  
"You gunna let us in" one man asked  
Dally sneered slightly but stepped aside letting the two guys in; Tia stood up from her seat at the bar and headed to the door.  
"Where's the order list?" she asked one guy with black hair.  
"Here" he said handing it over.  
Tia looked the list up and down then looked up to the guy again as he stood waiting for her answer.  
"We got everything we asked for… I didn't think you'd have gotten that extra order for Gentlemen's"  
The guy grinned. "You don't think we'd be stupid enough to fuck up on the Macavoli's"  
Tia nodded "That you don't, you wanna drink?"  
The man looked her up and down "Go on then, a quick one" Tia laughed and headed to the bar while the two men carried on bringing in the rest of the alcohol order. Sam and KC were at the bar carrying the crates into the cellar. Dally stood at the door watching the whole scene and checking the outside of the building for anyone who wasn't meant to be there.

"Knock knock!" a voice called half an hour later with a knock on the bar while Tia and the others were finishing the tiding and replacing the used bottles that lined the walls behind the bar. Tia looked up from under the bar where she had been placing freshly cleaned and dried glass along with bottles of Coors.  
"Who's there?" she laughed looked up over the bar at her boss and friend Jake.  
"Macavoli…Jake Macavoli" the man replied with a grin.  
Tia grinned back and shook her head, looking to Dally she beckoned him over.  
"Jake. This is an old friend of mine from back home. Dally used to live in New York before he moved to Okie' and turned into a country bumpkin like me" Tia laughed. Dally gave her a stern glare and turned to take Jake's proffered hand.  
"And Dally this is Jake Macavoli, he's my boss, friend and was one of the original housemates I had when I moved here" Tia continued as both men eyed each other up.

Jacque Macavoli was older then the young adults he had working for him, at 30 years old he had done well for himself. Being part of New York's biggest crime family had helped but he had had to be ruthless to get where he was today. With dark slicked back black hair, dark brown eyes and tanned skin he was and was told on many occasions by his wife, mother and admirers that he was handsome. The Darkroom dive bar was an idea of his brother Marko's, Marko was the silent partner while Jake would oversee the running of it which was a perfect cover for his other job of flooding the streets of New York with weaponry.

"So this is the Dally Winston you have been telling us about" Jake smiled at Tia before looking to Dally with a grin "I hope you can live up to the stories she's told us, some of them sound very tall"  
Tia grinned and patted Dally on the back "Oh I can assure you they're all true".  
"Jake when does the delivery get here?" KC asked skipping over and sitting down in one of the bars stools.  
"I would imagine it will be the same time they always get here Katie" Jake told her. "Why are you so eager for them to get here?" he said pointing to a bottle of Coors. Tia retrieved it for him and opened it with a bottle opener attached to the bar.  
"Well that's probably 'cos Tia wants to talk to you" Tia said talking in third person while shaking her head at KC and rolling her eyes.  
Jake laughed and looked to Tia, who smiled back.  
"Right well I was gunna wait till later to tell you, but for mouth over there. Well you know I told you I was gunna go home at the start of next year?"  
Jake nodded "Yeah"  
"…Well Dally come here with news that my sister's boyfriends brother Darry is getting married, I know that sounds like it would just be a country wedding, but Darry took me and my sister in when my mom kicked us out, he didn't have to but he did and he was already struggling to look after his brothers…" Tia began to ramble.  
"Tia…Tia if you wanna leave you can, I'm not gunna stop you" Jake interrupted her babbling.  
Tia smirked then frowned a little "KC and Sam want to come too" she put it forward.  
Jake sat back and frowned a little "Well, KC I don't have a problem with her going. Sam on the other hand…you will have to talk to my father" Jake told his friends.  
Sam winced from the other side of the bar next to Tia. Tia noticed this and put her hand on her arm. "I'll talk to him, he seems to favour me, let's hope I catch him in a good mood. Jake can you arrange a time for me to talk to your father, preferably when he's in a good mood"  
Jake laughed "I'll be able to get you a meeting, whether or not he'll be in a good mood is another thing. But I reckon you have a good chance, there's something about you Tia that he likes"  
Dally sneered at that "If your dad figures it out, maybe he could tell the rest of us, 'cos we're dying to know how she does it" KC and Sam laughed at Tia expense as she leant forward to swat her old friend.  
"You're all hilarious" Tia grumbled opening a bottle of Pepsi and grinning at KC while she sipped at it.  
"I don't know how you can drink that stuff" the New Yorker replied.  
Tia snorted "You do realise that it has more sugar in than Cola, hence why I'm hyper for longer. Not to mention it tastes better"  
"Your opinion" Sam put in.  
"She only likes it 'cus Pony does"  
"Do not" Tia cried out in defence "You knew me before I knew Pony and I was drinking it then was I not?"  
Dally shrugged his shoulders and was about to answer when they was a sharp series of knocks at the back door. All heads turned towards it, Tia jumped up and ran over knocking back and waited. When a new series of knocks replied she opened the door and a group of men all but ran in with a number of empty crates between them.

"Ah boys you're here place them on the tables" Jake ordered the men. The 10 men carried the crates to the tables and looked for new orders from their boss.  
"Glory! That's a lot of crates, are they all for the heaters?" Dally whistled.  
Tia snorted "Seen more, had more delivered before. We have to check them all over and get the ammo to test them now"  
"And where are they? The heaters? Are you gunna shot them here?"  
Sam shook her head and rolled her eyes "What an idea that would be, fire a gun around here, the fuzz will be in quicker than a fly to a cake"  
Tia patted her friends arm and looked up to him telling him to let it go "We have to go to a warehouse now, it's on the docks. That's where the guns are"  
"Right boys, load those back into the cars and take them to the safe house. We'll go to the warehouse and you can meet us there" Jake said in a bored tone while he looked over the crates the boatmen had smuggled the guns in with the fish that had been imported this morning from Europe.

The large warehouse that Jake Macavoli used for the storing of his guns before they were sold on the streets was situated on South Street near Brooklyn Bridge; the warehouse unlike the others was small and was also used as a small fishing company that imported fish from across the ocean in Europe for haute cuisine in the fancy and expensive restaurants in New York City. The whole charade was another of Jake's ideas to hide the fact that he was importing guns into the country; the warehouse was under the name of a Kevin Fisher, who as of 6 years ago had joined one of the hundreds of John Doe's found floating in the Hudson after a disagreement with Joe Macavoli. As the body was never identified Jake Macavoli has taken it upon himself to take on the fish import business and use it to smuggle in his guns.

Turning off Peck Slip on to South Street; Jake drove himself, Tia, KC, Sam and Dally to the front of the small warehouse. Outside a group of men were heading in different directions carrying crates of fish and trolleys full of crates into the warehouse. Jake watched the scene for a moment then started the short walk across the wet concrete floor to the warehouse office. Opening the door, the fishing manager looked up from his desk, noticing it was Jake and the others he stood up and gave a curt nod.  
"Mr Macavoli, how are you today? Did the boys arrive with the empty crates like you requested?" The man asked smoothly.  
Jake nodded "Yes Mr Horton they did, I was surprised by the number they brought in"  
Horton's face froze for a second "They're too many crates?"  
"More than I asked for, but no worries. Did the suppliers ask for more money?"  
"No they asked for the same as usual. Would you like me to chase it up for you?"  
Jake shook his head "I'm sure it will be fine, well I'll let you get back to work"  
Horton watched them leave the room before he sat back down in his seat and carried on with his work.

Dally walked beside Tia as they walked through the rest of the warehouse to the back where another door lead to a pair of stairs that descended into the ground. Jake walked down easily followed by Tia and the girls while Dally lagged behind.  
"Dal hurry up!" Tia called up to him when she noticed he was further behind.  
Dally increased his pace and joined the small group in the underground room. Floor to ceiling was covered in guns hanging from hooks.  
"Welcome to the gun store Dally" KC laughed shutting the door behind them.  
With in seconds Tia, Sam and KC had done their usual check of the place while Jake and Dally waited and watched.  
"When does the ammo get here we're gunna need a shit load more to load these guns up Jake" Tia told him.  
Jake nodded and gave a brief smile "They're on the way Tia…in fact I do believe that is them now" he said looking up slightly at the ceiling, footsteps were then heard coming down the stair, KC peeped out the spy hole and then opened the door letting two men carry in a loading trolley full of ammo boxes.  
Tia smiled and laughed "I think that should be enough. Come on Dally pick a gun and get a box of ammo we'll test them and then KC and Sam can organise them"  
Dally gave a real smile at his friend then that would have scared any normal person, but Tia grinned back manically.  
"Talk about locking an alcoholic in a bar over night" Sam muttered watching the two of them.  
"They'll be fine" Jake shrugged "I'll be back later" he said before leaving them to it.

"I think that was one day's work I could do again" Dally laughed uncharacteristically, Tia laughed along with him. For the last 6 hours the two of them had been shooting at targets on a wall in the underground room of a warehouse.  
"One's days work Dal? The days not over yet, we have a night shift to do at the bar. Are you any good at making cocktails and serving them?" KC asked him.  
Dally gave her an astounded look.  
"Guess that's a no" Sam walked past them with a smirk; Tia looked to her and laughed.  
"Guess he can work the door with JC and Dillon" KC shrugged.  
Tia laughed again while packing up the ammo that was left over from their shooting session.  
"I think you'll be good at that Dal. Throwing people out and getting into a fight if you have to"  
Dally looked up with a glint in his eyes and the girls rolled their eyes.  
"What is it with guys and fighting?" Sam asked aloud.  
"It's not just guys Sammy, Don't forget Tia" Tia reached to swipe KC at her comment but missed when the girl jumped to the side and fell into Dally.  
Dally caught her bringing his arms round her. "Steady there kid" he laughed holding her still when she had stood up straight.  
"You can let go of her now Dally" Tia laughed walking to the door. "Although I think she likes it" she continued. KC turned bright red and pulled away from his arms and laughed nervously.  
Sam stood looking at Tia then KC with a confused looked shrugging to herself she turned and walked to the door and opened it.  
"Come on let's get out of here. I think Chinese before we go to the bar tonight. What you guys think?"  
Tia grinned and put her arm round her friend "I knew there was a reason I loved you Sammy" Sam snorted and hugged her back.  
"Let's go then" KC said quickly heading past them away from Dally her face still red.

"How's it going Dal?" Tia shouted to him over the sound of the music playing from the bars jukebox. After making her rounds around the room picking up empty bottles she made her way to the door. Dally was stood with Dillon at the door his arms folded looking tuff and menacing.  
"S'all good here" Dally nodded looking around the room as it willing a fight to break out.  
Tia followed his eyes and nudged him, looking down at her; she smirked and nodded to the bar.  
"Why don't you take a break and go have a drink with KC"  
"And why would I wanna do that?" he replied  
Tia cocked her head back slightly her eyebrow followed "are you saying you don't want to Dally?"  
"And if I am" he stood up straighter.  
Tia scowled "Then it means you think there is something wrong with my friend. You think she's ugly or summit?"  
"She ain't you" Dally replied.  
"Pish! Stop trying to flatter me and get your ass over there Winston" Tia shook her head at his smiling face and pushed him as hard as she could in KC's direction while holding a tray full of empties.  
"You match making again Tia?" Dillon laughed.  
Tia glanced over at her old flatmate Emmy's brother and winked "You want me to find you someone Dillon?" Dillon shook his head and laughed "I'm more than happy with the girl you found me Tia. Plus I think Alice would skin me if I went with another girl"  
"Damn right she would. She's good for you"  
"Why's that?"  
Tia grinned and cackled moving away "Because she keeps you in line" she shouted before she made a quick dash to the bar. Nodding to Dally she grinned at KC who looked over the moon Dally was talking to her and showing her attention.

"You plan that?" Sam's voice said from next to her sudden startling her slightly.  
"Glory Sam! Don't do that. You know you're just like Johnny, moving round without a sound"  
Sam sat down on one of the bar chair near the waitresses area and looked to Tia.  
"Johnny? Isn't he the one who got injured in the fire saving those kids?"  
Tia nodded looking down at the bar. Sam realised she'd done wrong and put her hand on Tia's back.  
"I'm sorry kid I didn't mean to upset you. You must have really cared about him, huh?"  
"Yeah… I loved him like a brother; he used to go out with my sister Delia. They were so much alike it was scary…I don't even know if he's live Sam… I can't bring myself to ask Dally. If he's gone I don't wanna know it will be like losing my mom and De all over again" Tia told her looking her in the eye.  
Sam nodded "I think he's alive Tia…You said Dally got shot right?" when Tia nodded she carried on "Well if those doctors you got in Tulsa can save Dally from gun shots, then they can do the same with Johnny's injuries. He's alive Tia…don't stop believing that. You hear me?" she told Tia seriously holding her wrist tightly.  
Tia looked down at her arm and Sam hands then up to Sam's face and nodded wordlessly.  
"Good girl. Now I think they're some people in the end booth who want serving"  
Tia nodded dumbly at her friend at her blind faith that Johnny was live she hadn't met the guy, turning she pulled out her note pad and picked up her tray and head to the end booth, half way there she realised it was Jake, Marko and there sister Natalia and her husband Nicholas.  
Smiling she brought her head up and arrived at the table "What can I get you?"  
"Tia, how are you? Marko said straight away before the others could order.  
"I'm very good Marko, how are you?" she replied politely.  
"Even better now he's seen you" Natalia mutter with a smirk at Tia. Jake and Natalia thought it was hilarious that their brother had a school boys crush on Tia. Tia went along with it although she would never act on it she was still loyal to Ponyboy, whether Pony still was would be a matter she would have to deal with when she got home.  
Marko glared at his sister but turned back to Tia with a grin. "Jacque says you're going home to Tulsa soon"  
Tia nodded "Yeah I think it's about time I went home and showed my face"  
Jacque punched his brother in the arm "Can we order drinks now you've had your fun chatting up my waitress"  
Marko laughed and sat back "Well with the orders from Jacque's I'll have a bottle of Coors'" he told Tia.  
Tia nodded and looked to the others, Jake was scowling at his brother but told her same, Nicholas ordered gentleman jack on the rocks and Natalia closed the cocktail menu and asked for a cosmopolitan.  
"Okay that's two Coors, a gentleman and a cosmopolitan. I'll send them over in a minute" Tia smiled and started to turn back to the bar when Jake said her name. Turning back she saw he had stood up and walked with her back to the bar.  
"My father can see you tomorrow at ten, you'll have to go to the house"  
Tia looked up, nodded and sighed deeply.  
"Hey don't worry about it; I don't think they're will be a problem with Sam going"  
"I hope so. I'm ready to go home but I'm not leaving without KC and defiantly not without Sam"  
Jake smiled and patted her arm "I'll be at the house tomorrow so if he doesn't like the idea I'll have a word and Marko will to. You know he likes you don't you?"  
Tia smiled "Yeah I know and I'm flattered but…"  
"But you have someone back home?" Jake finished when she stopped  
Nodding she frowned a little "Yeah I do but whether he wants anything to do with me is another thing"  
"I somehow doubt he won't Tia. Like I said before they're is something about you that people like" Tia sniggered "Yeah sure there is…I'll get your drinks, you go enjoy your time with your brother and sister"

At the end of the night, while Tia and Sam wiped down the bar, Dally and KC were on the dance floor dancing to 'The Twist' by chubby checker after KC had dragged Dally to the floor. Dillon stood at the bar laughing with Sam while Tia clapped her hands in time. Seeing her Dillon moved over to her and held out his hand. Laughing Tia took it and headed to the dance floor to join her two friends as they danced.  
In the corner booth Jake and Marko watched the four dancing on the floor, Sam came over and stood next to them. "Tia says her sister used to sing this to her when they heard it on the radio back home"  
Jake looked up "Yeah she said Lucinda could sing, does Tia sing at the house?"  
Sam smirked then and nodded "I think we should get her to sing" Marko laughed.  
"TIA!" Jake shouted. Tia immediately stopped dancing and looked over. Beckoning her over, she walked over quickly.  
"Whatever it was I didn't do it" she said straight away.  
Jake, Marko and Sam laughed "You're not in trouble… but I want you to sing"  
Tia's face went blank. "…sing….?"  
"Yeah I want you to sing" Jake told her seriously.  
"Erm… okay… I'll sing a song Luce songs then"  
Marko grinned "Stage is that way" he said pointing to the area they had a small stage for live performances.  
Within a few minutes Tia was up on the stage with the microphone looking at her so called friends as they watched.  
"I want you to know I hate you all and you get all go throw yourselves in the Hudson for this" she said down the microphone.  
"Get on with it!" Dally laughed holding onto the KC on the floor. "You're in for a show now. Her sister sings in a bar in Tulsa. The gang thinks it runs in the family cos Tia ain't half bad either" he told her as they waited.  
"Fine…I solve my problems and I see the light,  
We gotta plug and think, we gotta feed it right.  
There ain't no danger we can go too far,  
We start believing now that we can be what we are… Grease is the word"

"They think our love is just a growing pain  
Why don't they understand, It's just a crying shame  
Their lips are lying only real is real  
We start to find right now we got to be what we feel"

"Grease is the word (is the word that they heard)  
It's got groove, it's got meaning  
Grease is the time, is the place, is the motion  
Grease is the way we are feeling"

"We take the pressure and we throw away  
Conventionality belongs to yesterday  
There is a chance that we can make it so far  
We start believing now that we can be who we are"

"Grease is the word (is the word that they heard)  
It's got groove, it's got meaning  
Grease is the time, is the place, is the motion  
Grease is the way we are feeling"

"This is a life of illusion  
Wrapped up in trouble  
Laced with confusion  
What are we doing?"

"We take the pressure and we throw away  
Conventionality belongs to yesterday  
There is a chance that we can make it so far  
We start believing now that we can be who we are"

Grease is the word (is the word that they heard)  
It's got groove, it's got meaning  
Grease is the time, is the place, is the motion  
Grease is the way we are feeling

Grease is the word (is the word that they heard)  
It's got groove, it's got meaning  
Grease is the time, is the place, is the motion  
Grease is the way we are feeling" Tia belted out to the stunned group. Dally smirked while the other stood open mouthed.  
"Told you" Dally whispered.  
"Dally I knew she could sing but that was amazing"  
Clapping made them look behind them. Sam, Dillon, Jake and Marko stood at the bar clapping their hands as fast as they could while Tia blushed at the reaction.  
"You liked that old song?" she asked stepping down from the stage and walking up to the bar.  
"If we had known you could do that then I'd have had you singing not waitressing" Jake said handing her a Pepsi with a genuine smile.  
"Me…I think Luce would be a better choice"  
"Tia your sister isn't here" Sam laughed, the others sniggered as Tia shrugged and yawned.  
"Well… if she was" Tia replied. "Is it time to go back to the house yet?"  
Jake looked around at the bar and then nodded.  
"Yeah you can go home" Tia smiled and drained her bottle and put in the bin under the bar.  
"Come on then, we'll be lucky if we can get a cab at this time of night and it's a long cold walk back"  
The three girls and Dally headed to the door leaving Dillon with Jake and Marko outside the club getting into Dillon's car.

* * *

**AU: Hey well I hoped you liked, I used the theme song from Grease. I couldn't resist. I love that song and the film even though the song is more dancey than rock 'n' roll.**


	5. Chapter 5  Telling Boss

**Disclaimer: The Outsiders belong to S. E. Hinton, I just borrow them every so often lol. Any other characters belong to me. Please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

** elling Boss**

****

Waking up early after a late night was something Tia had grown used to after her three years in New York City, if she had been at home her sister and her friends would have thought there was something serious upsetting her. Laughing at her silly thoughts she walked along the deck of the Staten Island ferry and took a seat on the plastic chairs they had drilled into place. After the long time she had spent looking down the river at the Statue of Liberty and Ellis Island her legs where being to burn.

Looking up the walkway she spotted a couple stood close together at the railing snuggling together, they looked about her age, watching them whispering and giggling at each other's words she smiled at them thinking of how Ponyboy and herself must have looked to their gang when they were together, _'where we like that?'_ she thought musing.

"Sweet isn't it?" a voice said from beside her. Tia held her breathe so she didn't look like she'd jumped out of her skin. Turning her head she noticed an old gentleman sat next to her looking in the same direction. Nodding, she slowly moved her hands to her pockets to check them. Old man or not people in New York City were sneaky bastard and used any distraction device so you wouldn't notice them picking your pockets. Breathing a silent sigh of relief when she felt her wallet and switchblade, she looking to the man.  
"Makes me wish I was home with my guy"  
The old man gave her a smile "You're a southern girl? What you doing this far away from home?" he asked interested.  
"I've been here nearly three years sir. I'm surprised I've still got the Okie accent" she said in a little shock.  
"My hearing isn't that bad girly" the man laughed and then brought his hand to his mouth catching a violent couch. Tia grimaced slightly that cough didn't sound healthy at all.  
"Are you okay sir" she asked in alarm.  
"Oh yes I'll be okay, lungs aren't what they used to be"  
Tia nodded and sat back slightly not realising she'd leant forward to check the man.  
"What brings you to Staten Island today then…? I would have thought a young thing like your self would be in the city making money"  
Tia looked down at her clothes, she was wearing what anyone back home would have called Soc clothes and shrugged "I like the country better, but today I have to go and see my boss"  
the man nodded "You work at one of the big houses then?"  
"Yes sir, I help look after the children" she lied expertly.  
The man gave a genuine smile then "Ah well I'll say now I'd have loved a nice southern girl like you looking after my young ones, they're not so young now got a bunch of grand kiddies now"  
Tia smiled "Children grow up so far don't they?" she played along.  
"Yes…yes they do. It's a pity really" the old man nodded solemnly and looked up when the ferry horn went off letting them know they would be at the dock soon.  
Tia stood up and held her hand out for the man helping him to his feet.  
"It's been very nice talking to you sir. My name is Angela Cade" Tia told the man.  
"Albert Doyle, it's been nice talking to you my dear" Mr Doyle replied shaking her hand.  
"Well good bye Mr Doyle" Tia said in a cheery voice and waved as she headed over to the exit gate while Mr Doyle headed for the other gate.

Walking down the road Tia smiled to herself thinking of her conversation with the old man. After all she had learnt about New York it still held the ability to surprise her. It wasn't everyday you could have a conversation with someone and not have something taken from you or asked of you.  
Turning the corner she stopped and looked down the street at the Macavoli house and sighed, straightening her shoulders she strided forward heading for the gate.  
"What do you want?" one of the men standing outside the door asked sharply as she walked up to the main door.  
Tia looked the man up and down he was the typical guard you expected a gangster to have, big in build small in mind.  
"I have an appointment to see Mr Macavoli; I work with his son Jacque Macavoli. They are both expecting me at ten. As its nine forty five now I think you should let me in. I'm sure you know boss hates people to be late" Tia replied in a bored but direct tone. The man nodded and opened the door.  
"Jake is in the kitchen"  
Tia walked in and turned right immediately into the houses large kitchen and stopped Jake shovelling pancakes into his mouth.  
"Anyone would think you never got fed" she said before she had looked around at the rooms occupants.  
Jake looked up, his eyes bugged slightly as he looked round to his brother Mario. Tia's insides tensed slightly as she met his cold hard glare.  
Jake put down his knife and fork and stood up quickly "You need to remember who you are talking to Laborotzie"  
Tia bowed her head and apologised. Mario watched the two of them and carried on drinking his coffee watching his brother leave the room followed by Tia.

"Opps. Sorry Jake I didn't even look before I opened my mouth"  
Jake shook his head and laughed "Come on I'll take you up to the study, remember you manners and act sweet and innocent. He'll love that" Tia nodded suddenly nervous.  
At the top of the grand staircase they walked along the dark red carpeted corridor until they came to a pair of solid wood doors. Jake knocked and waited for an answer, when his father said to enter he did so leaving Tia outside. A few minutes later Jake opened the door and she walked in.

Joe Macavoli was sat behind his large dark wood desk with his hands folded in front of him waiting for her to come in he smiled friendly at her but she knew better then to take that as any reading of his mood.  
"Tiadora" he greeted her as she stopped in the middle of the room.  
"Mr Macavoli" she replied with a polite smile.  
"Jake has informed me you wanted to talk to me about yourself, Ms. Hunter and Ms. Carlson?"  
"Yes sir. I would like to seek your permission for myself, and Ms Carlson and Hunter to leave New York and return to my home in Tulsa"  
Joe sat up in his seat and pointed to a chair in front of his desk.  
"Jacque you can go now" he ordered his son. Jake shuffled out of the door quickly. Tia's insides clenched slightly when the door shut leaving her along with the gangster.  
"Why would you want to leave?" he asked her  
Tia sat up straighter in her seat and looked him in the eye as she knew he liked people to do when talking to him. "I would like us to leave as my brother is to be married and I wish to be there for the wedding. I left Tulsa three years ago on bad grounds… I ran away sir and I think it is about time I went back"  
Joe's eyes narrowed "Why do you want Sam and Katie to go with you?"  
Tia clenched her hands together. "Since I came to New York and I met them. Sam and Katie have become like family to me. I have lived with them and I think of them like sisters. I left my sister and family in Tulsa and I know how much it hurt to do that. I don't believe I could do that again to Sam and Katie sir" Tia explained herself.  
Joe was silent for a while after she had finished watching her as she fought ever instinct in her body to flee and waited for him to talk.  
"Do you believe me to be a fair boss Tiadora?"  
Tia nodded "Yes sir I do. That is why I came to talk to you I don't think it would have been acceptable for us to leave you with out coming and asking you, after all you have done for us"  
Joe nodded "That is true I would have been very upset Tiadora. I believe you can tell a person courage by the actions they do when put under pressure and distress"  
Tia's breath caught slightly, forcing herself to relax she smiled and nodded in agreement.  
"I am impressed by your courage Tiadora. For that I will give you permission to leave us, yourself, Sam and Katie. But I want you to do something for me so I know you are still loyal to me"  
Tia nodded "Yes of course sir"  
"I want to you to go to Mario's warehouse tonight, the leader of the new upstart gang in the Bronx is wanting to buy drugs from us. Of course I cannot allow this to happen; I not have him buying my drugs to sell on. You will meet him and take him to the warehouse where Mario and Jacque will be waiting when they have finished dealing with him you will be the one to get rid of the body. Do you understand me?" he stood her leaning forward at the last part.  
Tia nodded dumbly at his words. In her mind his words screamed at her "GET RID OF THE BODY!"  
When he sat back looking at her she snapped out of her trance and nodded more sternly. "Yes Sir I can do that" she said her voice as normal as it was going to get with the shock she had just received.  
"What time will I be meeting the man?"  
Joe smiled menacingly "Jacque has the details. I want you to report to me after you have done the job, is that clear Tiadora? You are to come straight here after"  
"Yes Sir I understand" she said standing up and nodding. "Thank you for your time Mr Macavoli" Tia said politely again as if the last part of the conversation hadn't happened, she walked to the door and opened it, closing it behind her she left out a long breath of relief and then felt her stomach clench. She was going to see a man get killed tonight.

Meeting Tia outside the house, Jake offered to take her back to the house. Tia nodded dumbly as she got into the car and clipped her seatbelt into place.  
Jake watched her in the corner of his eye as they pulled out of the driveway on the road heading for the Verrazano-Narrows Bridge.  
"Are you okay Tia?" he asked.  
Tia looked at him "You know he wants me to meet with this new Bronx gang leader, bring him to you and Mario tonight, watch Mario kill him and then I have to get rid of his body"  
Jake balked and the car swerved a little. "Jesus!" he shouted. "You're kidding me?"  
When Tia shook her head he sighed and gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Tia…but I can't say I didn't know he would ask something like this of you. He has to know you won't go blabbing to the police"  
Tia huffed "Jake I maybe be an airhead but I'm not that dumb" Jake nodded "I know you're not but still… it's his way"  
Tia sighed and shuffled down into the car seat more "This will be the third time I'll have witness someone dying in front of me"  
"Third time? Who else you seen die?" Jake asked, he certainly hadn't asked her to watch as he or any member of his family had dealt with anyone who crossed them.  
Tia looked out of the window in front of her and brought her hand to her head, propping her elbow on the window. "My mother and my sister" she told him.  
Jake looked at her quickly and then back to the road he hadn't known that about her.  
"I'm sorry Tia"  
Tia shrugged "S'not your fault you didn't beat them and put them in coma's"  
"What happened to the guy who did it?" Jake asked cursing his father in his head for asking the kid to do this.  
"I don't know… I think he may have been arrested. I left not long after, my boyfriend and my best friends got into trouble, Dally got shot I thought he was dead I don't know if Johnny is still alive… I hope he is"  
Jake nodded "That's a good way to think, is Johnny your old boyfriend?"  
Tia snorted "Glory no! I mean don't get me wrong he's a nice guy but…I guess he's too nice. That's why he suited De… my sister. My old boyfriend is Ponyboy and yes that is his real name. My other sister Luce she goes out with his brother Sodapop"  
Jake laughed "And I thought I had it bad in the name department"  
Tia grinned "Pony an' Soda like their names, I think there brother Darry is jealous, he got named after his dad… What's original about Darryl?"  
"True enough" Jake agreed as he turned onto the lane for Brooklyn Bridge leaving Brooklyn and heading towards Manhattan crossing the East River.  
Tia sat up and clapped her hands on her legs, looking ahead she shuddered slightly. "Enough of my woes eh? Your father said you would give me the details of where I had to meet this guy and at what time?"  
Jake nodded seriously "I was going to send someone else but if he wants to do it I have to go with that. You will meet him outside St Joseph School on Monroe Street at seven. You know where Mario's warehouse is right?"  
Tia shot him a look, Jake caught the look "Okay…okay you know where it is of course you know where it is" he corrected himself.  
"So I take him to the warehouse, Mario blasts his brains out and I dump his body where?"  
Tia asked trying not to think about the impending death of the man.  
"Dump him into the water near my warehouse, they don't have any idea I own the place and no one is going to blab" Jake told her staring out of the window not looking away from the road.  
"'Kay got it, do I get a car to take him in?"  
"Everything will be sorted for you I'll make sure of it. All you have to do is bring him to the warehouse and take him to the river"  
Tia nodded and leant forward indicating her hand at the radio, Jake looked and nodded. Flicking through the stations she came to one that was playing a Frank Sinatra song and sat back humming along quietly as Jake continued with the drive back to the house.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked…I don't know much about gangsters in New York and gangs, I think I made them pretty lenient I doubt very much if any real mobster/gangster, don or whatever would act like how I have written but it suits the purpose of my story. Anyways please review! xxxx**


	6. Chapter 6  Last Job

**Disclaimer: The Outsiders belong to S. E. Hinton, I just borrow them every so often lol. Any other characters belong to me. Please review!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Last Job  
**

"Tia it's six, you need to get going" Sam's nervous voice called down the corridor. Since she had returned from the bosses house earlier that morning Tia hadn't really done much let alone say anything. After she entered the house waving bye to Jake she headed to the kitchen walking past Dally, Sam and KC as they watched some morning cartoons and poured herself a glass of milk. Walking back into the front room she looked them over and nodded.  
"Have your things packed by the time I get back. I'm leaving at 6 I should be back around 12" she had told them. The three of them nodded and then watched her go down the corridor to her room and shut the door behind her.

After she called out to her friend, Sam stood in the corridor waiting for Tia to emerge from her room; she hadn't left the room since she went in there. KC, herself and even dally had been unable to get her to come out. Tia opened the door a moment later and stepped out, wearing an old pair of jeans with turn ups and a scruffy pair of converse, she had her leather jacket wrapping her top half and the collar turned up, turning round she gave Sam a nod and dragged out a bag of clothes.  
"Have you got everything packed?" When Sam nodded Tia gave a small smile "Good…I'll see you in a little while then" she then turned for the door. Sam stepped forward.  
"Tia what the hell are they making you do?"  
Tia stopped her walking and turned back to her friend and sighed "Nothing much, just gotta get rid of some trash"  
Sam gasped she knew well enough to know that getting rid of trash meant getting rid of a body in the Macavoli's dictionary.  
"Sammy I'm not doing the job, I just gotta get rid of the trash. I'll be fine I promise" Tia explained to her stricken pal. Waiting till she nodded Tia pulled her into a hug. "There's no way I would leave you here Sam, so I gotta do this"  
Sam started to sob then grabbing Tia by the jacket and held onto her. KC heard her friend crying and emerged from the front room with Dally behind her.  
"Sammy? You okay? Tia? What's going on?" KC spieled out questions  
Tia looked up past Sam's should and smiled "You know Sam can't go a day without blubbing"  
KC smiled while Dally continued to watch her reading in between the lines and new she was putting on a brave face. Sam moved back from Tia and sniffled and gave a watery smile.  
"Just be careful okay Tia" Tia nodded and pulled her jacket around her more and nodded to Dally and KC.  
"See you later" she said and headed for the door, opening it she turned her head back to the three in the corridor watching her. "Hey KC, I think Dally likes you, watch he don't jump your bones while I'm gone" she grinned and shot out the door shutting it behind her.

Laughing as she ran down the sidewalk she headed in the direction of Monroe street as quickly as she could, the street lights where just starting to come on as the sky was getting dark, winter was coming to New York City and for the first time in three years Tia was glad she was going home to Tulsa, winters were always warmer in Tulsa. Slowing down her pace she listened to her foot fall and then the surrounding sounds of the street. A few cars past her by and the last straggle of people heading home from work, turning onto Monroe she stopped running and lent against the wall of a building looking up the street she looked out for an one who looked like they were waiting for anyone. The school was only a few buildings down on the other side of the crossroad. Checking her old battered watch she saw it was six thirty, sighing she moved further down the street in the alley alongside the school and sat down on one of the broken chairs that had been left outside.

Half an hour later, the sound of a car broke her from her thoughts, standing up she watched as a man stepped out of a yellow 1950's Buick Roadmaster, Tia scrunched up her lip at the car and had to stop herself from laughing, at least the Macavoli's had style. Watching the man for a few seconds she moved further down the alley and started to run down the alley, turning the corner she skidded to a halt in front of the man. Acting like she was a frequent user she looked around shiftily and looked the man up and down.  
"You waiting for me?" she said  
"Depends? Who you looking for?" the man replied.  
Tia looked around again and then back to the man, he was pretty tall but rack thin, she guessed he was probably like Dally in build, with light brown hair and blue eyes that watched her intently.  
"I was told to meet some guy who wanted to score, I gotta take ya with me, and I get myself some if I bring in new customers" Tia told him sniffling and rubbing her nose and then gave him a goofy grin.  
"Are we driving?" the man asked deciding she was safe.  
Tia shook her head "We walk it's not far from here" The man nodded and waited for her to start walking before he followed.

"How much you getting?" she asked him as they walked up to the warehouse door.  
"only a little to keep me going, if it's good stuff then I'll come back"  
Tia looked up at him and gave her signature grin "It's good stuff" she told him and then knocked on the door 4 four times then waited for a reply. A few seconds later two knocks replied, Tia smiled at the door and gave it a swift kick with her Chuck Taylors. After the boot she turned round and looked at the guy.

"You got a name?" she asked him  
"Jerry" the guy replied. Tia nodded "I'm Tia"  
"It's about time you got here" a voice said suddenly as the door was wrenched open revealing Mario Macavoli.  
Tia stepped back and gave him a nod "Sorry…I'm really sorry… I brought him…. brought him like you asked…. I get my stuff now right….you said I get a score if I bring in new guys" Tia rambled off.  
Mario scrunched his face up in disgust but stepped aside letting them in.

Once inside Mario shut the door behind them and turned round. Tia stepped back and joined Jake out of the way of Mario and the gun he had pulled from his waistband.  
"One thing you should know about my family" Mario said calmly. Jerry looked round his eyes bugging out; stepping backwards he brought his hands up.  
"We don't appreciate when cocky upstarts like you try to take away our business Jerry but what I personally dislike is when upstarts like you come and try to take what is mine and take it to sell on yourselves"  
Jerry stuttered over his words trying to spit out an excuse. Before he could get any words out Mario cocked the gun and fired. Tia watched as the bullet connected with the guys head and then watched as his body dropped to the knees and the flopped to the floor.  
Jake clapped his hands at his brother; Mario looked over and gave a sinister smile.  
Tia looked from the body to Jake who shot her a look and turned to the other men stood next to a car covered by a dust sheet.  
"Sort the body out and put it in the trunk" Mario ordered them. He then looked at Tia and Jake. "Bring her to the office" Tia gulped slightly but followed the two brothers as they walked away from the body and into the warehouse office. Mario walked behind the desk and opened a large brown envelop and tossed the content across the table to Jake.  
"Tia you need to sign this" he said giving it a quick look and then looked to Tia beckoning her with his arm.  
Tia walked up to the table and looked at the paper, reading the title she read it was the licence for a car. A 1967 Chevy' Impala, her eyes opened wide as she read the details.  
"A car?" she questioned looking up at Jake.  
"The car outside, it needs to be in your name if the fuzz pull you over" Mario told her sharply.  
Tia nodded and picked up a pen and signed her name quickly.  
"I'll bring the car back tonight after I get rid of him"  
"You keep the car Tia. I told you the old man has a soft stop for you" Jake said in a semi disgusted voice that she knew was for Mario's benefit.  
Tia nodded "I'll go sort it out then" she said leaving the brothers in the office and walked over to the car, the men had waiting for her, catching the keys one threw to her she climbed behind the wheel and started the engine, grinning to herself at the thought of Steve's face if he could see her now. Revving the engine she peeled away through the doors the men opened for her and headed off down the street to Jakes warehouse and the docks.

* * *

**Well it's almost over for the New York part of this story soon they'll be back in Tulsa with a lot of explaining and apologising on Tia part. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7  Emmy And The Dead Man

************

**Disclaimer: The Outsiders belong to S. E. Hinton, I just borrow them every so often lol. Any other characters belong to me. Please review!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

**Emmy and the Dead Man**

"Have you guys got all your things packed?" Dillon asked Tia, Sam and KC later that night. The darkroom was packed with friends of Tia and the girls and other people they worked with in the gang. Tia was stood at the bar with Sam and KC watching the dance floor while Dally stood with Jake and Marco further down the bar laughing at something Marco said.  
"Yeah we got everything packed. We'll put everything in the car tonight and be off" KC told Dillon sipping at her Coke Cola.  
Dillon frowned "You're leaving tonight?"  
KC looked at Tia and then back to Dillon "Its Tia's idea. Says we can take it in turns to drive and be back in Tulsa by tomorrow night"  
Tia looked over at the sound of her name and raised her left eyebrow at them. "What you two talking about?" she asked stepping closer with a bottle of Pepsi.  
"You're idea to take it in turns to drive back to Tulsa" KC shrugged. Tia made an 'o' face and nodded.  
"Seems like the best idea, Sammy wants to get out of NYC as quickly as possible" Tia explained.  
"Well…I'll be hopefully the first to say how much we're going to miss you three, it won't be the same without you" Dillon confessed.  
Tia pulled a face "AWW Dillon why didn't you say earlier that you loved us so much" she teased.  
"You wanna be careful his girl don't here you say that. I don't think she'll care if you got them together she'll jump you" KC laughed when Tia began to argue with her statement.  
Dillon sniggered until Tia looked at him "Don't know why your laughing she'd get me after she's jumped you first darling"  
The bouncer stopped and looked at her for a second, started to talk but stopped and rolled his eyes "Yeah your probably right" Tia and KC burst out laughing at his confession. "God I'm gunna miss you Dil" Tia patted his shoulder and shaking her head looking past him when she spotted someone walk into the club her face broke out into huge grin.

"EMMY!" Tia shouted suddenly making everyone around her jump slightly. Dillon span round and looked to the door and smiled at his baby sister.  
"Opps I forgot to tell you she was coming to see you" he told Tia.  
"I should hope so as well. It not every day I go back home to Tulsa" Tia laughed back as Emmy and her boyfriend walked over.  
"I'm gunna go back to the door call me if you need me" Kissing Emmy on the check as she past her he went back to his post watching the floor and waiting for people to enter the bar.  
"We was beginning to think you weren't going to come Emmy" KC laughed hugging their old house mate.  
Emmy smiled meekly and tensed slightly under KC arms. KC stepped back and flashed a glance to Tia but then smiled back at Emmy "What you want to drink, it's on us" Tia smiled  
Emmy looked round at her boyfriend. Tia, KC and Sam had no idea why Emmy would choose to date the guy who was stood behind her glaring at the girls. He was fairly short but made up for it in upper body muscle, with curly black greased hair, dark brown eye and a perpetual sneer he was anything but charming.  
"I'll have a bud and she'll have a Pepsi. She's driving home" he told the girl when they frowned at his order for Emmy.  
Tia looked to Emmy and smiled "Pepsi good for you sweetheart or would you like something stronger" she asked with a wicked grin she knew Emmy would warm up to and laugh at.  
Emmy smiled and giggled a little.  
"Put a little vodka in it for me then Tia" the smallest of the old housemates asked with a growing smile. KC grinned and turned to the bar. "Hey can I get one Pepsi, one Coka Cola, one Bud and a Vodka Cola please" she ordered.  
"Emmy's not drinking" her boyfriend's voice said sharply.  
KC turned round and looked at him with a look of contempt. "Listen…?" she started to shout then looking to Tia for help.  
"Eric" Tia told her with a smirk. The idiot was in for it now.  
"Listen Eric…" KC started again "I don't know who the hell you think you are, but I'm buying my friend a drink that she asked for and obviously wants to drink, not that I can blame her having to live with a sap like you. So if you don't mind, keep your mouth shut, drink the drink I'm buying for you and leave Emmy alone. Asshole" she finished gritting out at him. Emmy visibly tensed beside Tia who stood up straighter ready for whatever was going to happen next. Dally looked down the bar and caught Tia eye when she nodded he put down his bottle and watched waiting for what the guy decided to do after being yelled at.

Eric stood glaring at KC as she glared back at him daring him to do anything. "Emmy, we're leaving" he said not looking at his girlfriend, moving away he walked a few steps when he noticed Emmy hadn't moved for her spot next to Tia and had hooked her arm with the girls his lips pulled back in a fierce sneer, stomping backwards to the bar he grabbed Emmy by her jacket and yanked her back with enough force that Emmy grabbed onto Tia so she didn't fall. Tia caught her arm and pulled back seeing the terrified look on her friends face. The pulling force from both side caused the jacket to tear down the seam revealing Emmy's arms. Tia looked and gasped in shock letting go of the jacket and Emmy.

"Glory! Look at her arms!" KC shouted catching sight of the black and blue bruises running up and down the small framed girls arms. Tia looked up for Emmy's arms to Eric her face thunderous. "DALLY! Get him the hell out of here" she shouted menacingly. Dally stepped forward grabbing the guy by the scruff of the neck and started to drag him to the door.  
"KC stay here with Emmy. I'll be back in a bit" Tia gritted out and stormed after Dally and Eric. Reaching the door she looked at Dillon who frowned in confusion "What's going on Tia? Why'd Dally kick Eric out?"  
Tia looked at the floor "He's covered Emmy in bruises all over her arms Dil" Tia told him straight out.  
"I should have noticed there was something wrong she was all but shaking like a leaf when she came in with him" Tia continued, Dillon listened his face growing red with fury. Tia watched as he then kicked the door open and went after Dally who was socking the guy in the alley way.  
"DALLY MOVE OUT THE WAY!" Tia shouted as Dillon thundered up to the two men. Dally span round and stepped back as Dillon's fist collided with Eric's face.  
Tia stood watching for a moment before she looked at Dally. "Dally some back inside it's between them now"  
Dally looked up unpleased with her statement but followed her in and leant against the wall with her both letting out a sigh.  
"I'm surprised you didn't sock him one as well Tia" Dally told her. Tia snorted "I think he got enough off you and now he's getting more than enough from Dillon"  
"Why's Dillon so pissed at him?"  
"Emmy is Dillon little sister" Tia told her old friend with a shrug.  
Dally nodded "Stands to reason"  
"I'm sure you'd do the same Dally for me" Tia elbowed him breaking a smile her teasing humour back.  
Dally gave her a sideways grin "You're not my sister kid"  
Tia huffed and folded her arms "Closest thing you got to one Dally old boy and you know you love me" Dally shook his head and snorted.  
"Not much of a brother am I then?" Tia frowned at his statement. "I think you did pretty well Dal" she told him. When he looked down at she grinned at him "…Well best you could do we all know I'm as stubborn as a mule and more hot headed than cancer-stick"  
Dally smirked "Aye you don't make it easy. But I will say and if you tell anyone I'll beat the tar outta ya" When Tia nodded he pinned her with his eyes. "I missed you kid, alright? Glory Tia you really are the kid sister I never had"  
"Aww shucks Dally you're guns make me blub" Tia smiled and digged him half heartedly in the arm. Dally looked away and then to the floor not replying. Tia tilted her head and smiled affectionately "Hey Dally" she said calling his attention.  
Dally looked down at her "Thanks Bro' you wanna weed?" she said with an honest smile. Dally nodded and held his hand out.  
Tia looked down at his hand and then up to him again "What you think I have any... alright, alright here" she gave up when he glared at her, reaching into the pocket of her leather jacket and pulled out a pack. Flicking it open he offered him one and took one for herself. Lifting the weed to her mouth she struck a match on the wooden pillar next to her and breathed in the smoke. Dally did the same and slouched more against the frame, breathing out smoke they both jumped when the door was pulled open violently. Dillon's head shot through the door and looked around in a blind panic.  
"Dillon? You okay?" Tia said stepping up to him.  
"Eric…dead…killed him…accident" he breathed out.  
Tia's eyes opened wide at his confession. "What?" she hissed at him when he regained control of her face.  
Dillon grabbed her hand and dragged her out side, Dally followed behind her. Outside Eric was crumpled up in a heap on the ground, blood leaked from a gaping head wound.  
"OH SHIT!" Tia shouted out when she saw the body. Dally kept silent but leant down and checked for a pulse. "Yeah he's good and dead" he turned and told to two behind him.  
"Glory! What we going to do now?" Dillon panicked looking round.

Tia threw her smoke to the ground and ran her hand through her hair. "I'll go tell Jake, we'll take him to the docks and dump him" she said calmly breathing out. Dally looked round at her in surprise.  
"What? What else can we do leave him here let someone find him and call the fuzz, that's gunna look brilliant Dally. Man found dead outside a Macavoli owned bar" she forecasted the papers headlines. Reading his hard expression she knew she'd pissed him off but right that moment she didn't care.  
"Stay here, make sure no one sees him" she ordered and ran inside.

A few minutes later Jake and KC came running outside. Tia ran with them clamping her hand of KC's mouth as KC started to scream when she saw the body.  
"Fuck sake KC shut it. You wanna let the whole area know?" KC shook her head under Tia's hand and stepped back.  
"What we going to do?" she asked when Tia released her mouth.  
"Dump him in the docks" Tia said looking for agreement from Jake. Jake stood quietly for a moment looking at the body and the ground next to Eric.

"Take Dillon's car to the warehouse; dump the body in the river. Get back here as soon as you can. KC, go and get some water in the beer jugs and bring them out through the back door, pour it over the blood. Dally, Dillon, go with Tia" he told them. Turning back round his paused when he reached Tia.  
"Can't even leave town without getting in trouble can you kid" he said shaking his head.  
"What are you gunna do?" Dally asked standing up straight not liking the fact he'd been told what to do.  
"I'm going back inside Winston, talk to Emmy and make up alibis for your sudden disappearances for the next hour" Jake told him in an icy voice. Tia bowed her head nervously when he spoke like that he sounded just like Mario, pleading Dally to shut up and do as he said.  
Dally must have figured he had not say anything because he turned away and grabbed hold of Eric's arms. "Where's your car?" he asked Dillon. Dillon jolted back into reality and muttered about it being round the corner.  
"Tia, go get the car" Dally ordered.  
Tia nodded and took Dillon's keys from his hands and ran off round the corner. Running full pelt to the car she skidding and crashed into it, fumbling with the keys she wrenched open the door and jumped inside, slamming her hands on the wheels she let out a scream before she turned on the engine and spanning the car round and driving down the alley behind the club.

With Dally's help, Dillon heaved Eric's body into the back seat, sitting him up so the blood didn't seep onto the seats. Dillon slid in behind him, while Dally took the passenger seat beside Tia.  
"Is there any easy way to get through to the docks?" Dally asked.  
Tia shook her head "If we wanna get there without being pulled over we can't drive down the back streets it will arose suspicion"  
"You seem to know a lot about this Tia" Dillon said from the back of the car.  
"This isn't the first body I've had to dump in the river today Dillon" Dally looked over to her immediately his eyebrows above his hair line.  
"I beg your…WHAT!" he exclaimed  
"It doesn't matter Dally. It's done now" Tia told him not taking her eyes from the road, turning down road after road they eventually arrived at the warehouse they had been the previous day testing the guns. Tia parked up down the side of the warehouse and jumped out. Looking round she nodded to the two in the car that it was safe to get out and unload the Eric. Running to one of the small jetty's Tia ran ahead while they carried Eric's body between them. When they reached the end Tia turned to them and nodded. "Slip him in here, we don't wanna make too much noise" she instructed them, reaching into the dead man's pockets and pulling out his wallet.  
Dillon and Dally then stepped forward and dipped his feet into the water and then slowly pushed him under. Within seconds the body has sank down and they were unable to see anything in the dark water.  
Tia looked up to Dally and grabbed his t-shirt. "This gets back to Luce. I don't care if you think of me as a sister I will hunt you down Winston and kill you, ya dig?" she seethed at him meaning business.  
Dally yanked her hand away "If I told her? Kid you're crazy why would I wanna do a thing like that?"  
Tia nodded and looked to Dillon who was watching the water. "Dillon? Dillon it was an accident you dint mean for it to happen. It's over now they won't find the body for a few days and Jake will give you cover" Dillon looked guilt stricken "What about Emmy?"  
Tia took his arm and started to pull him back to the car "She's better off without him. She'll understand she knows that we don't stand for people hurting friends and family" Tia told him her arm around his back. Dally followed behind silently giving one last look at the water that held a new secret for some poor sap to find.

When the three of them arrived back at the bar, the alley had been dosed in water removing any sign of the blood spillage. Tia smirked at KC's over cleaning panic but said nothing it was not the time to joking about the situation.  
Inside the darkroom everyone was still in full party mode. Sam was dancing with Marko on the dance floor, both waved as they re-entered the bar. Tia smirked then and winked at Sam who blushed and shook her head. Tia rolled her eyes and carried on to the bar; Jake, Emmy and KC sat waiting for them.  
"Where've you been?" Emmy asked straight away.  
"Dillon got a little pissed when he found out what Eric did. We've taking him to the hospital said we found him on the street near Chinatown" Tia lied, behind Emmy Jake nodded his head in approval.  
"But enough of that bastard, why the hell you let him do that to you?" Tia asked tenderly.  
Emmy's eyes welled up and followed by a sniffled "I…I don't know Tia" she started to sob.  
"Hey…HEY!" Tia shouted getting the weeping girl to look at her.  
"This is my leaving party. NO ONE cries unless I say they can" she told her with a grin. "Come on let me buy you a drink, as my old friend two-bit says 'you look like you could do with a stiff one'"  
Dally snorted "I don't think he meant a drink Tia" Tia laughed with the others and smirked at Dally.

****

"What time are you leaving Tia?" Emmy asked downing a shot of brandy; her shaking had stopped to Tia delight.  
"After the bar shuts, that's why we're watching what we drink. I'd love to get rip roaring drunk but I ain't getting pulled over and hauled in, so its soda for the four of us" Tia explained. Emmy gave her a grin than that Tia took to mean she was feeling her old self. "More for the rest of us then" Emmy said.  
Tia laughed and hugged her old housemate to her. "Oh yes dear Emmy, that means more for you and the others…but mostly you" Emmy swatted her affectionately. Sam chose that moment to plop into the seat next to the two chatting girls and put her arm round Tia.  
"Tia you know I love you?" she said  
Tia raised an eyebrow and leant closer to her and sniffed. "Yeah I suppose. What you done?"  
Sam sat back with mock offence and pouted "Well if you're gunna be like that…"  
Tia rolled her eyes while Emmy giggled "Spit it out Sammy" Tia said shaking her head.  
"Well KC and…Dally and some other people were thinking that you should sing for us"  
Tia raised her eyebrow again and turned slightly to Emmy "She means she wants me to" Emmy nodded and rolled her eyes.  
"And why would they want me to sing?" Tia asked Sam looking round the room. Dally, KC, Jake, Dillon and Mario were sat down at a booth near the stage where the live band was playing looking other or pretending not too but failing miserably in her mind. Shaking her head at them they gave up their attempts and laughed.  
"Please Tia" Sam begged.  
"You can sing with me then" Tia told her. Sam moved back and looked at her under half closed eyes suspiciously. "Sing what?" she questioned slowly watching the Oklahoma girl.  
Tia grinned then stood up. "Come on Sammy, We'll get KC and then we can go sing" she grabbed the girls hand then and pulled her off her chair. "Come on Emmy go sit with the others while we sing" Emmy laughed and picked up her vodka and coke and followed laughed when Sammy looked back at her with a look of pleading mercy.

"KC get your ass up, Sammy wants us to sing" Tia said her eyes sparkling with mischief. KC gulp her drink and looked timidly at her friends.  
"Come on get up, Emmy needs your seat" Tia told her holding her hand out. KC looked round at the table who had kept quiet while trying to hold back smirks. Receiving no help from the other occupants she scowled at them and stood up letting Emmy slip into the space next to Mario.  
"What we going to sing Tia?" KC asked as Tia dragged her friends to the stage and nodded to the guitarist.  
Letting go of the girls hands she stepped up to him and whispered in his ear, when she pulled back he nodded and moved to the bassist and then the drummer, who in return smirked and nodded.  
Tia smiled and said thanks before she picked up the mike stand and moved it closer to Sam and KC and got herself another. Tapping it when the band had finished playing an instrumental she looked at to everyone on the floor and the rest of the bar.  
"Well for anyone who doesn't know me…what the hell you doing in here it's a private party… ha-ha just joking. Anyway I wanna thank everyone who was told me and the twins were leaving and coming to see us off. So as a goodbye gift we're going to sing a song that when I heard for the first time I would shut up singing it for days and these two jumped on the band wagon for lack of anything else to do. So without any more of me boring you all…I give you born to be wild"

As Tia said the words the band started to play while KC and Sam laughed and grabbed Tia to them.  
"Get your motor runnin'  
Head out on the highway  
Lookin' for adventure  
And whatever comes our way  
Yeah Darlin' go make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once  
And explode into space" The girls sang grinning like idiots while Emmy and the others at the table hollered and clapped.

"I like smoke and lightning  
Heavy metal thunder  
Racin' with the wind  
And the feelin' that I'm under  
Yeah Darlin' go make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once  
And explode into space"

"Like a true nature's child  
We were born, born to be wild  
We can climb so high  
I never wanna die" Tia laughed at the lyrics as KC and Sam raised their hands up into the air

"Born to be wild  
Born to be wild" their friends shouted back with the girls as they sang.

"Get your motor running  
Head out on the highway  
Looking for adventure  
In whatever comes our way" Sam sang on her own next while Tia and KC clapped and cheered

"Yeah, darling  
Gonna make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once and  
Explode into space" KC came in next looking over to the others sat down. Tia rolled her eyes and caught Dally's eye and winked at him.

"Like a true nature child  
We were born  
Born to be wild  
We have climbed so high  
Never want to die  
Born to be wild  
Born to be wild" Tia belted out the last part of the song joined by Sam and KC for the last two lines. After they had finished signing the band played out the rest of the song until the end where the occupants of the bar cheered and hollered for the girls and the bands fantastic performance. Tia grabbed KC and Sam's arms and forced them to bow, then held her hand for the band who received another round of cheering and hollering. Laughing the girls headed back to the table and let the band carry on their set list.

Dally pulled KC into his lap when she reached him, making Tia and Sam smirk when KC looked to them. "You girls could put Luce out of business back home" Dally laughed uncharacteristically.  
"Who says I'm gunna sing when we get back, it could be our little secret" Tia laughed with him.  
Dally shrugged "She knows you can sing anyway" Tia tilted her head "Aye she does" "Does she know you sing that good though?" Marko chipped in.  
Tia smirked "Probably…she's just too stubborn to admit it" she told them with her wicked grin that made them all laugh.  
"Whoa look at the time, bar shut 10 minutes ago" Dillon said suddenly, Jake looked across at the bar clock and nodded. "Well you guys better get going" he said.  
Tia, Sam and KC looked at him and then each other sadly. "This is really it then…" KC started.  
Jake frowned at her "we're leaving…." Sam continued  
"are you gunna miss us Jake?" Tia added. Jake burst out into a huge grin "Miss you? Hell I wish you weren't going but… if you think it's time to go home, who am I to stop you?" he told them seriously  
Sam and KC made Aww noises while Tia stared him out. "I'm gunna miss you Jake…you gave me a place to stay and a job. I wouldn't have made it here without you and JC, Emmy"  
The guys rolled their eyes and Jake shook his head "Don't go getting sentimental on him Tia, he'll cry" Marko laughed watching his brother.  
Jake scowled at him then looked to Dally "You make sure my girls get to Tulsa safe and look after that one" he said pointing to KC who was still on the Dally's lap "Sam not so much she's a good girl hanging with idiots…but that you look after that one especially" he said finally looking at Tia and then smirked at his remark. Tia pulled a face and stuck out her tongue at him.  
"Screw you Macavoli" she said laughing.  
Jake laughed with her "Glory am gunna miss you three idiots" he sighed standing up.

The others followed his lead and headed to the door, Dillon propped it opened with his body and let them past. Tia held back and slipped him a piece of paper "Look after Emmy Dillon, if you need anything. Ring me" she said hugging him.  
Emmy stood next to Mario and started to cry again as the girls gave the guys hugs and final farewells. When they got to her the three stood before her and sighed "Well… we tried our best girls" KC said and shook her head. Emmy laughed through her tears "I love you guys" she said launching herself into the arms as they shared one big goodbye hug. Tia was the last to let her go when she looked at her final she tapped her chin.  
"Straighten up little Emmy. Stiffen up that upper lip, what you crying about? Dillon's got my number you can ring anytime you need to" Emmy laughed and whipped away her tears doing what her friend said. Tia grinned then.  
"Atta girl" she laughed knuckling her jaw.  
"Come on Tia, I wanna at least get to the highway before dawn" Dally's voice said finally. Tia turned to him and scowled "Impatient hood" she told him flipping him the birdy and turned back to the others stood at the door. She was about to say goodbye again she was picked up from behind, thrown over a pair of shoulders, looking down she gathered it was Dally and laughed.  
"GOODBYE!" she yelled at the laughing group at the door and waved while Dally carried her round the corner to his car.  
"To the house!" KC laughed pointing in the wrong direction  
"Wrong way doofus" Sam called her out.  
"No she got it right…Tulsa is thata way" Tia smirked as Dally put her down and opened his car door for her.  
"But we do need to go to the house" Tia told them.  
"why?" Dally asked turning on the engine.

"I forgot something" she said secretively. The others frowned and asked what; when they received no answer other than a smirk. Dally shook his head and sighed and headed off back to the house the girls had been living in.

****

**

* * *

**

**Well that's was along chapter…but then again a lot did happen. The song used was 'Born to be Wild' by Steppenwolf. One of my favourite songs from the vaults of music history. I made sure it was released in the right time period this time unlike the Grease theme song from the last chapter sung by 'Sha Na Sa'. Hope you liked….please review xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 8  I Think I'll Drive My Baby

**Disclaimer: The Outsiders belong to S. E. Hinton, I just borrow them every so often lol. Any other characters belong to me. Please review!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

I Think I'll Drive My Baby

Once they had arrived at the house, Tia had been living in for the last three years. Sam, KC, Tia and a grumpy Dally exited the house carrying many bags between them, going backwards and forwards for a few runs, they finally had everything the girl's wants to take with them outside ready to be put in the car. Sam stood beside the bags looking from them to the car and then to her friends eyeing them up in concern.  
"Erm… Dally? How are we all gunna fit in your car with all this stuff?" she asked him. Dally looked at the bags and then the car, taking a drag of his smoke he shrugged his shoulders. KC groaned and looked at the bags.  
"So we have to cut down on our stuff? She whined.  
Sam rolled her eyes and looked up to the steps of the house to the front door Tia was pulling it shut behind her, a middle sized bag slung over the back of the leather jacket she was wearing. As if she was feeling eyes were watching her she looked over her shoulder and down the steps to her three friends. Sam shook her head and beckoned her down. Jumping down the steps Tia stopped in front of the girls and Dally.

"What's up?" she asked them.  
Dally snorted and Sam pointed to KC who was looking at the bags her face twisted in concentration.  
Tia snorted "Don't hurt yourself Katie" Sam shook her head.  
"We won't be able to fit all the stuff into Dally's car and have room for the three of us after filling it" Sam explained. When Tia didn't reply she glanced up at the younger girl who was grinning back at her.  
"What?" she questioned.  
Tia didn't say anything but took the bag from her shoulder and put it on the sidewalk with the rest of the bags. "Just wait here" she said mysteriously before she walked off down the road.  
"What the hell are ya doin' kid?" Dally shouted after her leaning against his car.  
Tia glanced back and smiled "I think I'll drive my baby" she said before turning the corner leaving them confused.

"You got any idea what she meant by that statement?" KC asked leaning on Dally's car with him, shipping the cancer-stick from his hand and taking a drag much to his annoyance. Dally shrugged his shoulders "With Tia who knows" Sam sighed in exasperation tapping one of the bags laid out on the sidewalk her arms crossed over the chest.  
"Well whatever it is she better hurry…Where the hell did she get that!" KC started to tell them before spotting Tia's grinning face behind the wheel of a sleek black Impala. Both she and Sam squealed as she pulled up beside the curb behind Dally's car and got out. Dally looked the car over and nodded impressed. Cars weren't his think but this one was tuff.  
"Tia wow its amazing! Is it hot?" Sam expressed her amazement then concern.  
KC rolled her eyes at her friend and swatted her arm while Tia frowned at her and reached inside the car, pulling out a pink piece of paper and unfolding it.  
"S'got my name on it don't it?" Tia smirked holding it up for Sam to look at.  
"Where'd you get it then?" Sam asked taking the paper and reading it over then looking up.  
Tia's face dropped a little but then recovered quickly enough for Sam and KC not to notice. "Well I went to talk to boss and he gave me the car for doing one last job for him and having the courage and honesty to go and talk to him about leaving rather than disappearing in the middle of the night" she shrugged in reply taking back the pink paper and putting it in the back pocket of her jeans.

KC clapped her hands dancing on the spot. "Can I ride shotgun?" she asked giddily. Tia laughed and nodded "If you want, that means after so many hours you're driving after me" she told her the plan. "And Sam will swap with Dally so we can get sleep while you two drive or rest"  
Dally looked over his face impassive throwing away his finished smoke he picked up two bags and tossed them in Tia's direction.

"Get a move on kid" he told her when the bags hit her back. Tia looked round and laughed, picking up the fallen bags she carried then to the boot and opened it up, tossing them in she took another two bags from Sam as she was passed them and then threw in her own small bag of clothes. Closing the trunk she looked down the sidewalk searching for remaining bags seeing none she glanced at the back seats of Dally's car and then the back seats of hers. Smiling she noticed they'd filled Dally's back seats up more than they had hers leaving space for a person to seat comfortably in the back seat.

"Get you wanna ride with me then Sammy?" she questioned. Sam shrugged "I'm not fussed either way, let's just get going" the older girl replied. Tia grinned and looked to KC who was looking up at the house with a smile.  
"What you doing KC?" she asked putting her arm around her friends shoulder.  
"Just waiting for you two to come say goodbye to the house"  
Dally looked up from the sidewalk then and gave incredulously look in their direction. Tia shot him a glace daring him to say anything.  
"That's a very good point KC" Tia said smiling happily.  
"Well I guess this is goodbye house, I'm gunna miss you with your temperamental shower and whistling radiators" she said.  
KC sniggered "Don't forget the rattling air con".  
Sam rolled her eyes then shuddered. "Don't let the rats get you like they did JC" Sam laughed. Tia and KC burst out laughing at that. Thinking back to the night JC had come home with them from the bar and had left the door open; the girls had been woken the morning with a very feminine high pitched scream. They'd all ran out of their rooms and found JC at one end of the couch and a huge rat at the other.

"Damn am gunna miss this place" Tia muttered taking her arm from KC's shoulder and heading to the car, sliding in she watched Dally get into the car in front and waited for KC and Sam to get into the impala with her.  
"Does he know where to go?" Sam asked as Dally turned on his engine and peeled off.  
Tia smirked and looking into the rear view mirror and nodded "He's front New York remember?" she said finally turning on the engine and gunning it, Tia laughed at Sam's face and pulled away from the sidewalk quickly following Dally to the other end of the road and turning in the direction of Broadway and Holland Tunnel.

"Where are we now?" KC asked Tia an hour later, looking out the window she scrunched her nose up and peered around looking for signs in the dark.  
"New Jersey" Tia said taking a glance out the window. "We're on the 78 interstate, heading for Pennsylvania" she carried on, glancing into the back she smiled seeing Sam fast asleep head back on the seat and her mouth wide open. _'Bless'_ she thought with a snort.  
"How long will we get there?" KC asked. "A while yet, why don't you sleep I'll wake you up when we get near Pittsburgh. KC turned to her and smiled. "You just want me to sleep so you can race Dally while there's no cars on the road" KC told her knowingly.  
Tia smirked and gave her a wink. "I wunt' do that with you two in the car, plus they'll be time for that when we get back to Tulsa. We have a road there that we all call 'The Ribbon', it's where everyone goes to race. I'll take you one time" she told her reminiscing of the times she's raced in the many cars her and Dally had 'borrowed' to race in. KC nodded and snuggled down into the black leather seats of the Impala thoroughly enjoying the feel of the seats as she settled into it and closed her eyes.

"KC... KC... KC? KC!" Tia shouted rocking her friends arm trying in vain to wake her up.  
"Leave her Tia, she's out of it" Sam's voice of reason told her from the back of the car from under a thin blanket.  
Tia glanced back and nodded "She wanted me to wake her up when we got to Pittsburgh" she told her.  
Sam smiled "While you tried to wake one and got the other" she said sitting forward putting her face in the gap between the two front seats. Tia laughed and sat up a little more in her seat.  
"How you fairing?" Sam watched her. Tia smirked "These seats make it feel like am sitting on a cloud" Tia laughed. "I need a drink thou', can you open me a bottle of Pepsi?"  
Sam leant back and started to rummage in one of the many bags in the back with her, finding the right one; she pulled out a bottle and popped it open with a bottle opener she keep on her at all times. Passing it forward past Tia's face she held it there waiting for Tia to take it from her proffered hand.  
"Here you go" she said tilting it a bit like she was presenting it. Tia smirked and took it from her, taking a sip she slipped into the side compartment in the door beside her and relaxed a bit.  
"So? How far now?" Sam yawned getting comfy again.  
Tia frowned in thought "I'd say it's about a 24 hour straight drive, but we'll stop in St. Louis for the night or to at least get some sleep"  
"I like the sound of that" Sam laughed "When we gunna swap places? You think Dally will be okay with me driving his car?" Sam questioned. When Tia started to laugh she frowned "What's so funny?"  
Tia carried on laughing trying to speak "You…you think that's…that's his car" Tia wheezed out.  
"It's stolen?" Sam's eyes opened wide. Tia shook her head "No, no it's not stolen. Dal said he got it from Tim…Tim probably stole it thou" Tia explained. Sam rolled her eyes and sat back. "Great I'm gunna be driving a hot car" sighing out. Tia looked up into the rear-view mirror and sighed.  
"Sammy…that's what some people are like in Tulsa, you can't be prejudice against people it's all they know. Many of us have had bad lives and have had to do a lot of things we didn't want to just to survive. Except for the Soc's they get all the breaks…well they did maybe it's changed. Doubt Dally or Tim will ever change, they're hood till the end"  
Sam remained quiet in the back contemplating what Tia had told her "So they can't change even if you wanted to?" Sam questioned.  
Tia sighed and looked more closely at Dally's car in front of her "You can change who you are…it's just mighty hard to do it"  
"I just hope we don't get in trouble" Sam laughed hopefully. Tia didn't reply but smirked to herself. _'Good luck with that one sugar, you're not going to Kansas, we're heading to Tulsa" _she thought to herself. "We'll swap when we get to Indianapolis" Tia finally said not saying any of her thoughts aloud.

"B-I-N-G-O and Bingo was his name-o" KC sang while driving down the interstate towards St. Louis. Tia was sat beside her with her fingers pressed into her ears trying to block out the horrible sound as KC sang at the top of her lungs.  
"KC! Please stop!" Tia pleaded over the singing. Smirking the singing driver looked to her friend, "Okay, okay I'll let you sleep if you want, we'll be in St. Louis soon I don't know why'd you want to go to sleep just to wake up and go to a motel room" KC tried to reason.  
Tia scowled at her "I somehow don't think I'll be sleeping when we get a room, Sammy talks in her sleep and Dally…Dally sounds like a raging rhino when he sleeps"  
Cackling at her friends choice words she looked ahead to Dally's car, watching Sam driving ahead of her, Dally's feet could be seen slightly on the dashboard meaning he's reclined the chair and was laid out dozing.  
"Yeah well Dally says you shuffle around and kick like a horse" KC laughed. Tia shot her a look that could have mirrored Dally's.  
"What's he told you?" she asked seriously. KC frowned "Who's he?"  
Tia tilted her head and nodded to the car ahead. "Dally?" guessed KC. When the other girl nodded KC tried as hard as she could to hold back the smirk but Tia's persistent stare made her buckle.  
"Okay, okay I'll tell you…give in with the evil eye. He told me a little more about you and Ponyboy, that you and Pony were always falling asleep in each other's rooms" Tia moved her head back suspiciously and raised an eyebrow. KC laughed nervously "He told me Two-bit showed you how to do that as well" Tia pulled a slightly surprised face and nodded before questioning her again.  
"What did he tell you?" KC sighed and looked at Tia "He…he said that Pony was really upset you left him and Two-bit wanted to come and find you and bring you back so everyone would be happy again and he…Dally missed you"  
Tia stayed still staring at KC's face unmoved KC cast glances her way every few seconds from the road becoming increasingly more worried "Tia? Honey are you okay?" Tia nodded and turned her head away from her friend and stared out the window willing herself not to cry. But when the tears started to fall she clamped her eyes shut and breathed in sharply and then sighed out, quickly rubbing her eyes she looked ahead catching glimpse of a road sign telling them how far it would be to St. Louis.  
"S'not far to St. Louis now, no point me going to sleep. Let's turn on the radio and see what crazy people listen to at this time of the morning" Tia forced herself to laugh. KC grinned and shook her head.  
"Told you there was no point in sleeping yet"  
"Shut up!" Tia laughed flicking the radio on and searching the stations

Later in the day the four bleary eyed travellers stumbled out of the motel room they had stayed in, The Atlas was the first hotel/motel the Dally had spotted from the interstate, parking up they headed straight into the lobby and booked a room with two queens and crashed out. Awaking eight hours later they had stepped out, and paid up.  
"Let's go find somewhere to eat. I'm starving" Dally told the three girls who nodded in reply. Heading round the corner they found a waffle house and sat down.  
Tia picked up the menu and looked down the list. "You think it's too late to have breakfast?" she asked the other occupants at the table. KC and Sam looked up from their cups of coffee and shrugged.  
Dally snorted "Kid its only 10" he told her looking round for the waitress and nodded her to come over.  
"Four breakfast pancakes with double bacon and sausage" he ordered for everyone. "And can we get refills"  
Tia watched him for a second after the waitress had left to sort out the order.

"What?" he questioned her when he noticed her watching him. Tia gave a weak grin due to her sleepiness. "Your quiet polite when you want to be" she told him. Dally sneered in reply while KC snorted into her coffee.  
"He wants food. Can't get food if your rude to the waitress and get kicked out" Tia shrugged at her common sense while Dally remained impassive and lit a smoke.

A few minutes later the waitress returned with their orders. "You aren't from around here are you?" she asked as she set the food down. Tia shot Dally a look when he turned to the woman.  
"No ma'am we're from New York going to Tulsa" Tia told the woman with a smile.  
"That's a long way to travel" the woman replied. Tia smiled again and looked at her name tag that read Maria.  
"Yeah it is, we should get there this afternoon if we head out as soon as we've finished this here food" Tia carried on.  
Maria smiled again "Well good luck to you then and enjoy" she said before she turned round and headed off to the next table.  
Dally gave her a questioning look when Tia looked across the table and shrugged "she's just being polite so we'll tip her well"

Getting back on to the interstate the two cars headed through Missouri with full stomachs and full cups of takeaway coffee to keep them going. Tia had figured if they kept going now they would make it to Tulsa for about six just in time for the occupants of the Curtis residence and their friends to make their appearances. Tia shivered at the thought of stepping into the house after all this time.

"What's up?" Sam asked from beside her in the Impala. Tia shook her head and gave a goofy smile.  
"Just thinking about what everyone is going to do when I walk into the house"  
Sam tilted her head "You think they won't be happy to see you?"  
Tia laughed at that "Oh I think they'll be happy to see me…it's after the surprise has worn off that I'm worried about"  
Sam frowned "how so?"  
"I think I just might get engulfed in some backbreaking hugs and I will with no doubt in my mind, get slapped by my sister"  
Sam opened her mouth to say something but stopped when she saw Tia grinned like an idiot.  
"You want her to do that?" Tia looked at her and shrugged "better to get it over with and then she'll go back to fussing over me"  
Sam laughed at that and shook her head "You're such a sister's sister" Tia pulled a face "What's a sister's sister"  
Laughing still Sam explained that she was a sister's sister because of the way she could forecast her sisters reaction and had already figured out how to manipulate her.  
Tia nodded and then disagreed "I know she'll do that but my sister is anything but predictable, she only might go back to fussing me afterwards"  
Sam sighed and sat back in her seat and sipped at her coffee, looking ahead she caught sight of KC in the car in front laughing.  
"They're getting on well wunt' ya say?" Tia nodded to the car when she saw Sam watching.  
"Are you okay with that?" Tia frowned at her friends words. "What-cha mean by that?"  
"Dint you and Dally have a thing going at some point?"  
Tia nodded "Yes well kinda. I was asked to pretend to be his girl to make another girl jealous, then there was the time we kissed and then the other time we kissed but we never got together or anything. After that I got with Pony"  
"And you haven't been with anyone since" Sam said matter-of-factly. Tia blushed crimson making Sam burst out in laughter "You're telling me you didn't think we knew that Tia? Come on give us some credit" Tia shook her head "I think I better start giving you more"  
Sam swatted her arm "Yeah you better, or I'll be telling this sister of you're and you're friends all about your antics in New York"  
Tia gasped "You wouldn't" she said and grinned Sam smirked "I just might how you gunna stop me?"  
Grinning back Tia shrugged "I won't have to. Anything you tell them they'll think is hilarious and bump up my rep even more" Tia told her smugly.  
"Not if I tell them about the snake incident at the zoo" Sam reminded her evilly. Tia shot her a glance "Hey that thing was venomous and it was coming in my direction. What was I meant to do, stand there and let it eat me and not make a sound" Tia defended herself. Sam chuckled while listening and burst out laughing when her friend had finished. Patting her arm she received a warning glare.  
"Tia…honey… the snake was behind the glass in the enclosure" she said before succumbing to another fit of giggles at Tia expense.  
Tia gritted her teeth together and pouted "I didn't see the glass" Sam laughed harder until tears sprang from her eyes "Oh dear…I'm laughing so hard I'm crying…okay, okay I'll stop. It was an easy mistake to make am sure they'll understand" Sam told her friend after receiving death glares.  
"You're not going to tell them" Tia told her. Sam smirked and nodded in false understanding.  
"Where are we now anyway we've been driving for ages?" Sam changed the subject.  
"Somewhere in Missouri I presume…not far from Springfield by what the sign coming up says" Tia answered looking ahead.  
Sam nodded and looked out the window at the scenery and sighed.  
"What's up now?" Tia asked taking a sip of coffee and putting the cup back down between her knees.  
"Scenery ain't much to look at" Sam pointed out to the roadside that was flashing past as they drove. Tia frowned "Hate to tell you darling but what's out there is pretty much the same as what you're gunna see in Tulsa"  
"I thought Tulsa was a city?" Sam answered her face scrunched in confusion.  
Tia laughed at her friend "It is like a city, but a city in the middle of the desert, now where near as big as New York. Dusty streets, big blue skies, hardly any green grass" she explained.  
Sam nodded "Well that's better than this" she pointed out the window "Least we'll be in a city" Tia shrugged and chuckled at her friend and looked down the road ahead.

"What's up with KC?" Sam asked Tia a few hours later as she look through the front window of the Impala. KC had her head out the window waving at them, inside the car you could see Dally's arm stretched out holding the back of her jacket as she leant out. Tia sat up and opened the window while Sam continued to drive after their swap over a few hundred miles back. Leaning out the window Tia looked down to KC.

"What's wrong?" she shouted as the wind hit her face.  
KC waved and laughed "I'm hungry again, Dally says we can stop in someplace called Joplin"  
Tia rolled her eyes "Why didn't you say something when were swapped in Mt. Vernon?"  
KC grinned again "I wasn't hungry then"  
"KC you're an idiot!" Tia shouted and got back into the car.  
"What's wrong with her?" Sam asked watching KC get back into the car.  
"She's hungry, we're gunna stop in Joplin and then head off again" Tia told her.  
Sam laughed "Why didn't she get…"  
"She says she wasn't hungry then" Tia interrupted; Sam rolled her eyes and turned the dial on the radio to find another station.  
"Hey, hey leave that on" Tia laughed tapping at Sam's hand when the first few chords of 'Purple Haze' by Jimi Hendrix started to play out.  
"Okay, okay" Sam laughed as Tia sat up in her seat and crossed her legs preparing to sing.  
"Better this than anything by the Beatles, Yuck!" Tia laughed making Sam laugh and nod her head.  
"What did you call it Soc'y music?" Sam asked.  
Tia pulled a face and nodded "Yeah, Elvis and Chuck Berry is so much better"

"So this is Joplin, Missouri?" KC said looking round after getting out of Dally's car. Dally copied her looking around at the Wendy's fast food joint and the busy road they had just left.  
"Guess so" he shrugged. Tia and Sam jumped out of the Impala and walked over hands in their jeans pockets.  
"So what you want to eat Katie?" Tia asked. KC looked round at the sign and then grinned "I think I'll have a burger"  
Sam and Tia rolled their eyes "You don't say" Sam muttered and laughed when KC hit her arm laughing. "Do you guys want anything?" she asked them. Tia shrugged while Sam shook her head.  
"Is that a yes or a no Tia?" KC asked "I'm not really hungry" Tia replied stretching her arms. "I'll eat when we get back to Tulsa"  
KC nodded and turned to Dally who had lit up a smoke "You want anything Dal?"  
"Nah I'm good kid" he told her leaning against the car watching the road and the cars flying past.  
"Okay I'll be back in a bit" KC told them then headed for the door of the joint.

Ten minutes later she emerged from the store carrying a huge brown bag bulging with food.  
"Jesus Katie, just how hungry are you?" Tia laughed when she placed the bag on the hood of Dally's car where the Tia and Sam had perched themselves waiting for her, both enjoying a smoke.  
"Lady asked if I wanted to get you anything, they're doing a deal or something" KC told them.  
"So you went in for a burger and a coke and came back with enough to feed the entire American army?" Tia continued and then picked up a burger and opened it.  
"Well it's a pity to waste it" Tia said finally taking a bit. "Come on Sammy dig in" she teased. Picking one up she passed it to Dally who held out his hand for one.  
"MMM…there not half bad" Sam said after a few bits "Not as good as in New York thou'" she added.  
"You just wait till we get to Tulsa n' I take you out to The Dingo and Jay's… if you're really good I'll let Luce cook you her fried chicken" Tia told her smugly.  
Dally laughed and smirked "That's good chicken" he told them, the girls laughed at his outburst. Tia grinned even more, taking a sip of her Pepsi she finished the burger and wiped her hands together then lit up.  
"I thought you were eating a burger Tia?" Sam asked her. Tia frowned in confusion "Huh?" "I said I thought you were eating that burger not inhaling it" Sam laughed at the girl's confusion. Tia laughed along at her own expense "Getting back into the habit of eating as quickly as I can"  
"Why's that?" KC asked.  
"I live in a house with three men, and they have their friends over for dinner nearly every night, you have to learn to eat quickly or you don't get anything" she told them with a quick smile and shrug of the shoulders.  
KC and Sam nodded in understanding.  
"Well maybe you should have made that last then, who knows if you'll get any food with me and KC there as well" Sam told her.  
"Are you kids ready to go yet?" Dally interrupted them. All three girls looked round at him and shrugged.  
"Guess we can eat and drive" KC said picking up her coke and fries. Sam followed behind picking up her coke and hoped into the car beside Tia.  
"TULSA HERE WE COME!" KC shouted out the window of Dally's car as he gunned the engine and shot off back on to the road. Tia laughed and then made a whooping sound and followed.

"So how long till we get to Tulsa now?" Sam asked Tia. Tia looked across at her and grinned "'bout two hours" she replied before looking back to the road.  
"So what you wanna do for the next two hours?" Sam asked  
Tia shrugged "Put the radio on, find me some Elvis or anything rock n' roll and I'll be a very happy greaser" she laughed. Sam grinned and flicked the radio on, jumping form station to station.  
"Hey wait stop…no go back…yeah leave this on" Tia directed Sam as she listened to the sounds coming from the radio.  
"Why what is it?" Sam asked turned the radio up.  
"That's Rockin' John Henry's station. KWPR Claremore Radio Station, always good songs on this station. Though I think he's joined the army…so am not sure who's covering for him" Tia explained listening to the voice speaking out the speakers. Sam nodded listening to the guy talking about the who-har with this Woodstock festival they were all hearing about in New York, all the hippies were talking about it being the dawn of a new era.

"See what I mean… always good music" Tia's voice interrupted Sam's thoughts of Woodstock and hippies. Tuning her ears to the radio she smiled as Elvis began to sing about the warden throwing a party in the jailhouse.

**Well that's the end of chapter eight finally I never thought it was going to end lol…so now the only thing left to write about is the gangs reaction to Tia's return and how Tia and Pony's relationship starts again. On other news I got my first review…well flame would be the right term… I'm not really sure how to respond to it really. How does one respond to someone who doesn't leave a name or have an account for me to ask them about it…but ah well I hope the rest of you like this tie-in story anyways.  
**


	9. Chapter 9  Home

**Disclaimer: The Outsiders belong to S. E. Hinton, I just borrow them every so often lol. Any other characters belong to me. Please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Home**

Driving down the road of her old neighbourhood, Tia slowed the car down and pulled to a stop along- side the Curtis house, behind her Dally pulled up in the borrowed care and got out, KC followed while she and Sam stayed in the Impala. Striding up to the car, Dally bent over and looked in the open window at Tia.

"You gunna wait here for them then?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

Tia scowled and then look to the house and back again in confusion. "Isn't anyone home?" she questioned while Sam got out of the passenger seat beside her, stretching her arms and legs out. Tia watched her while waiting for an answer from Dally. Getting none she look round and saw him walking up to the house with KC and Sam following. Jumping up she opened the car door and slammed it shut in a panic and ran after the three as they headed up the porch steps to the front door.

Dally opened the screen door and pushed open the main house door revealing to Tia and the girls an empty living room, slightly untidy, but pretty much clean, the only difference Tia could see on a quick glance was a colour television and a new dining table.

"What happened to the old table?" Tia asked pushing past Dally while he was stood in the doorway blocking the girl's entry. KC and Sam followed her in and settled on the couch and watched Tia, as she looked around.

"Steve and Soda…joking around fell on it and then through it" Dally shrugged. Tia snorted "Typical" she said rolling her eyes and then gave a muffled laugh and shook her head.

"Where is everyone anyway? I would have thought someone would be home" she continued picking up the paper from the table and checked the headline. _Police to crack down on teenage racing _she read and smirked, that would be day to see.

"All at work" Dally answered sitting down in Darry's favourite chair next to the phone. Tia put down the paper and frowned at him. "Everyone is at work?" she questioned in disbelief. Dally grunted, Sam and KC sniggered at Tia's flabbergasted face. "Dally? …you're telling me someone gave Keith 'Two-bit' Matthews a J-O-B?" she asked in disbelief.  
Dally looked up with a grin and nodded curtly "Yeah, he works in the mall, stopping kids lifting stuff" he told her, Sam and KC jumped up as Tia's eyes opened even wider and she began to make a choking sounds.

"Tia? Tia? Are you okay? What wrong?" Sam leapt forward mothering her lifting her up. Tia held onto her sides her face red, laughing hysterically. When Sam realised she stepped back and looked to Dally.

"Why's that so funny?" she asked. Dally rolled his eyes and threw the cushion from behind him at Tia, hitting her head and face. "Two-Bit is one of the best shoplifters in town, she finds it funny he's now protecting the shops instead of lifting from them" Dally explained as Tia dropped to the floor and lay there panting, chortling every other breath. Sam shook her head and stepped over the laughing girl and headed into the dining room to look around. When she spotted the photo frames on the top of the aging piano she headed over peering at the small black and white photos.

"Tia. Who are these people?" she called to Tia. A few seconds later Tia shuffled over and stood behind her looking at the pictures Sam was pointing at. Tia looked at the old fading images in the frames and sighed.

"That's Mr. and Mrs Curtis" she pointed to a smiling couple in one image. "That's Pony's grandmother and that's Mrs. Curtis and her mother and father" Tia continued to point out. Sam nodded moving her hand along to the next photo and waited for Tia to answer when she didn't she looked behind her and found Tia looking further down the line of photos, moving along to stand beside her she spotted the images that had her friends attention. Of the two images one was a drawing, the other a photograph of the same group of teenagers in the same order and pose, all beaming at the camera or artist.

"Who are these people with you and Dally?" Sam asked from beside the silent girl. Tia didn't reply at once but picked up the photograph copy of the group and looked at it more closely, rubbing her fingertips over a young girl's face before she spoke.

"This is the gang. There's me and Dally, that's Ponyboy, Sodapop and Darry or the Curtis brothers, then you have Steve; he's Soda's best friend, and the guy at the bottom with a switchblade in his mouth is Two-Bit. His real name is Keith…but hardly anyone calls him that" Tia told her.

"Who are they?" Sam pushed her onwards pointing out the remaining people. Tia sighed and moved her hand to the first person and gave a slight smile.

"That's Lucinda… my eldest sister, Soda's girlfriend and the mother hen of the family…" Tia said then paused moving her hand to the last remaining boy in the photograph. "This is Johnny, we call…called him Johnnycake…" Tia murmured rubbing her fingertip over his image.

"So that's your over sister?" Sam pointed out the last remaining girl in question. Tia sighed and nodded moving her hand to the image of her dead sister grinning back at her. Tia scrunched her eyes closed and gritted her teeth willing herself not to lose it. When Sam's hand touched the hand she was holding the frame in she opened her eyes and looked to her friend. Sam looked back her eyes full of worry and understanding. Letting her take the frame, Tia watched as Sam placed it back down on the piano top and stepped back beside her.

"You and your sisters look very similar, but you have the same eyes as your sister" Sam told her, Tia frowned and looked to her.

"Who Luce?" she asked "Her eyes are green, like emeralds"

Sam shook her head "No your other sister, you never told me her name, but your eyes are like hers, look the shape is the same and the face shape, but you share all share the same nose and smiles. All three of you" Sam explained pointing out the similarities.

Tia scrunched her eyes up and looked at the three faces and huffed "I dunno if I look like that now, I don't think I look like Luce" she said looked back at Sam for confirmation.

Sam smiled and stepped away and headed into the bathroom pulling her along with her, dragging her to the mirror and pushing her in front of it. "You still look a lot like when I first meet you, and I recognised you straight away from that picture. So your face hasn't changed that much" Sam told her standing behind her looking into the mirror with her.

Tia looked into the mirror staring herself in the eye, then searching every part of her face looking for the similarities Sam said she could see. "You think I have the same eyes as Delia had?" she questioned "I always thought my eyes were sharper and greyer, while De's were bright blue"

Sam placed her head on Tia's shoulder and looked to her eyes before speaking with a smile. "Your eyes change Tia, when you're happy they sparkle; bright blue, but when you're angry they change they become scary, menacing, like ice… but generally they're a cool blue and very striking. Your eyes hold proof of your pain" Sam told her moving her head and rubbed the girls arm before leaving the bathroom. Tia stared at her mirror image intently looking at her eyes watching then widen and the pupils dilate then shrink again, the iris' changing colour as Sam had told her, as she thought about her friends words. Smiling she watched them sparkle with mischief which made her grin more and spin round and exit the bathroom to see Sam waiting for her leaning against the new table her arms folded and a smirk on her face.

Tia gave a smile and mouthed thank-you. Sam nodded and smiled again. "Erm…Tia?" KC's voice said from across the room. Tia and Sam's head shot round to face her. KC was stood her body slightly turned to them but looking out the window

"What's up?" Tia asked her, her insides catching.

"I think your family are back, though I'm not too sure they're too busy ogling the car" KC explained. Dally stood up and peered out the window beside her and looked back.

"It's them, I guess they musta been out for dinner" he said with a shrug. Tia's eyes opened wide, grabbing Sam she looked to the others two and hissed of them to moved it and follow her. KC ran to them, while Dally sauntered behind and followed them to the back door, slipping out they moved around the house and leant against the wall listening to the occupants as they entered.

"Golly that is one tuff car" Soda exclaimed, Steve hollered in agreement.

"I wonder who it belongs too?" Tia heard her sister say and grinned at the thought of tell her big sister it was her car.

"Come on kid, get moving" Dally hissed grabbing Tia's arm. "Dally? What you doing?" Tia asked in a panic as he dragged her round the side of the house to the porch.

"I'm not staying around here all night while you play ear wig to everyone, you're going in" He told her, opening the screen door and grabbing the front doors handle, Behind him KC and Sam stood with wide eyes wondering what he was going to do.

"Dally please. No Dally don't" Tia pleaded quietly as he turned the handle roughly and pushed her into it so her body flung it open and she staggered in falling to the floor in front of everyone. Not being able to stop themselves Sam and KC began to laugh.

"Talk about making an entrance Dal" KC laughed pushing Dally into the room full of shocked faces.

"Debbie! What the hell is going on?" Luce shouted standing up from her chair at the dining room table her hand full of papers.

Dally scowled at her, angry seething through him at her words, Luce stood her ground staring him out, before she rolled her eyes and looked to the figure on the ground that hadn't got up yet.

"Debbie, I've told you before you can't just bring your waifs and strays here, get her up…is she okay?" Luce carried on, while KC and Sam stepped forward their heads bowed down.

"Kid get up" Dally seethed to the girl on the floor, the group watched as the girl started to move, leaning back on her knees she got up slowly and then looked up at Luce and the rest of the room. For what seemed like a millennium the room remained quiet as the group realised who the girl was, eyes widened and mouths dropped.

Tia stood up straighter waiting for whatever was about to come, when all she got was silence she turned to Dally and gave a chuckle. "Just who you been bringing here Dally?" she questioned with a smirk. Dally when to answer when Luce spoke first.

"Tia?" she asked tentively. Tia looked round and nodded "It's me Luce" she answered. Luce let out a cry and ran forward launching herself a Tia, engulfing her in a bear hug.

"It's her, glory it really is her" Tia heard Two-bit shout out from under Luce's clutches and her mouth full of thick Laborotzie hair. In the last three years Luce hadn't changed that much, her hair was still thick and curly, her eyes still emerald green, even though Tia was now the a few inches taller than her she was still Luce. Leaning back she pulled away from Luce and stepped back, looking round the room she spotted Darry leaning against the wooden door frame of the living room and dining room. Walking up to him she tilted her head to the side and gave a small smile.

"I hear you're getting married, how…how did you find time to date her? I've been wondering ever since Dally told me?" she asked him. Darry stood looking back her silently before he grabbed her and lifted her off the ground and held her to him hugging the life out of her.

"If you leave again…Damn Tia do you have any idea how much we all missed you?" he whispered to her savagely. Tia nodded in his arms. "I know Dar. I know…I'm sorry I really am, but I had to go" she told him as he let her down. Before she could say anything else she was grabbed from behind and span round. Facing Luce again she was lurched to one side as she took a sharp slap to the face from her sister who had tears in her eyes. Tia caught herself before she fell and held her hand to her face and smirked looking back at Luce being held by Soda and Steve.

"Guess I deserved that eh? Look Luce I'm sorry I left like I did, but…but I had to go I couldn't be here any longer or I'd have done something stupid like Dally did and get myself shot or do it myself" Tia explained.

"Don't be ridiculous, you've got more brains than Debbie" Luce laughed pulling out of Steve and Soda's arms and sighed while Dally flashed another glare at her. Moving forward she took Tia's hand and pulled her over to the sofa, Two-bit moved out of the way as they sat down and sat on the floor looking at Tia in amazement. Pushing loose hair behind Tia's ear, Luce looked her sister over. "Glory you've grown up, what would Pony say if he saw you?"

Tia's eyes widened at the mention of Pony's name and looked around for the missing boy. Not seeing him she looked back "Where is he?" she asked. Luce looked at her with a soft smile and held her face with one hand. "He's with Johnny" she told her. Tia looked confused and sat back.

"Jesus Luce, she thinks he's gone. Tia no! They're out at the Dingo" Darry exclaimed watching Tia's face. Hearing the news Tia looked at Darry and then Luce. "Jo…Johnny's alive?" she stammered. Luce's eyes opened wide and then she nodded vigorously "Yes Tia. Johnny's alive…Debbie why didn't you tell her you idiot!" Luce told her then turned on Dally. Dally looked up from his place beside KC and Sam next to the door, taking a drag of his smoke he look the eldest Laborotzie and shrugged "She never asked" he told her simply. Luce went to stand up when KC slapped Dally round the head and said his name sharply. Dally looked at KC and then muttered sorry under his breath.

Tia snorted and laughed at KC's antics and Dally's defeat.  
"Glory Dally, anymore wiped and you'll be a kept man" she joked. Dally looked up at her and glared. Luce laughed along with her and stood up. "Well seeing as Tia hasn't introduced us. I suppose I'll have to so it" she said stepping forward to Sam and KC. KC stepped back away from her "You're not going to slap us for keeping her in New York are you…we kept her safe… she's all in one piece" she said. Luce stopped short and looked back at the room and then Tia. After a second they began to laugh at Luce who held her hands up and sighed exasperatedly at them and sat down with on the couch in a huff. Soda moved over and sat down in the place Tia moved out of.

"Everyone this is KC… and this is Sam, they lived and worked with me in New York" Tia said pointing them out. "Sam, KC. This is my sister Lucinda…"

"Luce…call me Luce" Luce interrupted her sister's introductions. Tia rolled her eyes and carried on. "My sister Lucinda, but you can call her Luce like everyone else, the big guy over there is Darry Curtis, he owns this house. Just call him Darry or Dar, but never muscles or superman" she said with a grin when Darry cleared his throat.

"This very handsome young man is Sodapop Curtis, he's Darry younger brother and Luce's man" Tia laughed as Luce gave her a warning glance and Soda puffed his chest out like a peacock at the handsome comment, "and… next to him we have Steve Randal, I like to call him muscles though I think he likes it too much…can't have his ego getting any bigger, he won't be able to get through doorways" Tia continued moving out of the way of a projectile book that flew past her ear and hit the wall, looking round she saw Steve evil eyeing her. Tia waved and blew him a kiss before she held her hand out in Two-Bit's direction. "And this is Keith" she said winking at the girls.

"Who's Keith?" Soda said from beside Luce, who laughed and shook her head. "She means Two-Bit" Luce laughed, Soda smirked "Oh yeah I guess I forgot" he said grinning. Everyone laughed at his go lucky attitude. "Everyone does" Luce added with a smirk.

When Tia had finished Sam stepped forward next to her and smiled at the others. "It's nice to finally put faces to names. Tia never stopped with stories of you and your antics"

"Aww Sammy you'll make Ponygirl cry" Steve teased. Tia laughed dryly at his teasing, Sam looked confused and KC looked amused while the others laughed.  
"Oh Steve-y boy. I'm really glad you haven't changed" Tia told him. Steve not been able to leave such an open remark had to retort back.  
"Why's that?"  
Tia grinned evilly, "I'm glad, 'cos it means I have a victim to us all my new one liners on. You didn't honestly think I'd let you get away with teasing me did you…guess all the grease has finally gone to your head" she told him.  
Steve stood up and tensed his muscles menacingly. Darry sat up in his chair and watched the two of them along with the others, the worried looks on KC and Sam's faces didn't make him feel any better.  
"Then again maybe it wasn't the grease" Tia said with a hint of malice, her voice changing a bit. Luce frowned from behind Tia and looked to Sam and KC. Both girls had stepped forward, Sam's hand were clenched at her sides, her whole body posed ready to move if she had to while KC had one hand at her mouth chewing the nail nervously her eyes watching the two intently.

Steve looked Tia over trying to guess what she had meant by that last comment. "I think you've finally lost it kid, total emotional breakdown, I always said it would happen one day"

"Steve!" Luce shouted. Tia laughed and looked round at Luce and winked before looking back at Steve, her eyes clouded. "I've lost it? Most likely never had it muscles, but you…I'm surprised you haven't lost it yet. I think the whole I love my dad and want his attention and love even though he beats me and kicks me out the house every other day is pretty fucked up Steve. If we're all being honest here" Tia said to him calmly as if it was nothing. Steve's nostrils flared at her words, pointing his finger at her he gritted out.

"Keep him out of it" Tia grinned taking a step forward "What's a matter Stevie? Did I touch a nerve… don't you like it when people talk about your dad?"

"Tia that's enough" Darry said sternly, Tia looked at him and reluctantly nodded and stepped back.

"You're crazy kid" Steve spat out. Tia grinned turning back to him "Only as crazy as you are for thinking your alcoholic father is ever going to change and give a toss about you. Get over it Steve. You're better off without him" Tia told him with a laugh while starting to turn away again, as she turned she saw KC and Sam's eyes widen. Rolling her eyes she moved to the side and let Steve thunder past her and land on the couch on top of Luce and Soda. Spinning round she faced him as he got up and launched at her, moving her body sideways she moved her hand and punched him in the gut as he came at her.

Winded Steve fell to the floor and huddled into a ball couching out the air caught in his lungs. Luce and Soda jumped up, Luce grabbing Tia and throwing her on the couch and Soda checking Steve over.

"Glory your back ten minutes are already you've caused a fight!" a voice came from the other side of the room. All eyes turned to the dining room and then looked to Tia as she started at the voice and looked up and stared open mouthed. Pony stood behind Johnny staring at Tia with a perturbed look in his face. Although he had spoke Tia paid him no heed but instead locked eyes with Johnny as he sat looking at her from his wheelchair.

"J…Johnny?" Tia stammered looked at the young man in the wheelchair, behind him Pony stood silently watching Tia.  
"Tia" Johnny said simply.  
"You're…You're…" Tia said tears coming to her eyes.  
"Alive?" Pony offered coldly not taking his eyes off her.

Tia nodded and moved round the coffee table and walked up to the two of them, reaching Johnny she got down on her knees and put her head on his lap.  
"Johnny I thought you were dying…dying like mom and De did, I couldn't deal with anymore death and then Dally goes and gets shot" she whispered bringing her head up looking at him through tear laden eyes. Johnny looked down at her watching her silently. Tia continued to look back waiting for him to say something.

"Tia why are you crying…the Tia I know never cries" Johnny whispered as if it were a joke. Tia sniffled as laugh and rubbed her eyes "Tears of joy Johnnycake, tears of joy" she told him. Johnny gave her a genuine smile and held his arms out for her. Tia leant up and hugged him back.

"Don't say anything to him, just kiss him" Johnny whispered in her ear. Tia tensed in his arms and then nodded when he continued to hold her. "He doesn't seem happy to see me" Johnny moved back and let her go and rolled his eyes at her, making her smile at him. Glancing up from Johnny she caught Pony's eye and had to hold back a bark of laughter as he tried to glare at her. Standing up she moved backwards and then moved as Johnny wheeled the chair away to the others who were having a hushed conversations in the living room, keeping a watchful eye of the other room.

"So you're back…how long till you disappear this time Tia?" Pony asked as she stepped towards him and faced him properly. Giving her eyes a roll and moving her head to the side in signature head tilt she step forward closer to him into his personal space and then leant forward quickly and kissed his lips, moving back she gave him a grin.  
"I'm not going anywhere Ponyboy, I'm here to stay" she told him before she went to step back and go back to the group but her foot never made the step as Pony pulled her back and wrapped his arms around her lifting her from the ground, placing her back down when he heard the other catcalling and hollering from the other room, he put his hand round her neck and crashed his lips against his kissing her breath away. The catcalling became louder until they pulled part and looked at each other, Tia's face red and bewildered while Pony flashed a grin at her.

"I've wanted to do that for three years" he told her looking her up and down.

"Like what you see?" she teased him. Leaning back slightly she looked him over, as she had grown in the three years she's been away as had he, he was she guess as tall as Soda, maybe a little taller, his chest had filled out and his arms were more muscular, glancing down she saw his legs were still long and lean but now had extra muscle on them meaning he had kept up with his running. Pony laughed throatily at her comment and locked eyes with her when she looked back up at him.

"Like what you see?" he questioned back at her with a grin she thought only Soda possessed the ability to do. Smiling back she gave him a wink. "Guess you'll have to find out" she told him provocatively. Pony watched her face for a moment thinking over her words, with a final smirk he took her hand and lead her over to the others satting down on the floor joining the conversation that was flowing between the rest gang and the two new members from New York.

"How did you all get back here?" Soda asked the girls and Dally as conversation turned back to Tia and her being home.

"We drove here Soda" Tia told him with a grin, reaching in her pocket she pulled out a set of keys and winked at him.

"The cars mine" she told him tossing the keys at him. In this shock the keys hit his chest and fell into his lap.

"The Impala is yours?" Steve asked incredulously, when Tia nodded his mouth dropped open making Tia laugh.

"Why don't you go and have a look at it, you can even take it for a spin…but I warn you both now. That car is my baby you scratch her, get pulled over in her and I will kill you both. Ya dig?" she warned both Steve and Soda as they jumped up at her words of letting them drive the car. "That goes for anyone who drives my baby" she added looking around when the rest of the group looked ready to move outside to check the car out.

Shaking her head she rolled her eyes "Go on then let's all go out and look at the car" she sighed making Sam and KC laugh as the group got up and moved to the door, Steve and Soda pushing each other out of the way trying to get there first, while Darry, Two-Bit and Pony helped Johnny while Luce stood at the door laughing at the whole scene.

"Tia I'm so glad your back, life isn't the same without you" she said sincerely putting her arm round Tia's shoulder as they exited the house together followed by Dally, Sam and KC.

**

* * *

**

**Well this was by far my favourite chapter, I was thinking of this one when I first started writing the second chapter, my second favourite is the first chapter, thought I'm not 100% sure why lol. Anyway I liked this chapter as I gave Luce a voice and had dialogue interaction between each individual character unlike my first Outsiders story which was in a diary format from Tia P.O.V. So I hope you liked it, only one more chapter to go….**

**Oh one more thing…**

**PLEASE REVIEW lol xxx**


	10. Tiadora Laborotzie vs Angela Sheppard

**Disclaimer: The Outsiders belong to S. E. Hinton, I just borrow them every so often lol. Any other characters belong to me. Almost finished now, I've really enjoyed writing the last chapter, in my other story you never had anyone speaking as it was from Tia's journal, It was really fun giving Luce and the others voices. Any who I hope you like this last chapter. Please review!**

**Chapter 10**

**Ponyboy Michael Curtis Vs Tiadora Angeletta Laborotzie Vs Angela Louise Shepherd**

Two days had passed since Tia had arrived back in Tulsa with her two friends Sam and KC. Tia had assimilated back into Tulsa life as if she had never been away. KC and Sam were taking it in their stride, within the first day both girls had found spare rooms in neighbouring houses to stay in and had even found part time jobs in Artie's Café down the high street across from the church. Tia had laughed that they would be serving old lady Soc's and that was why she wouldn't be getting a job there. But on the other hand the girls other part time job at Bucks a few evenings a week had been a very good idea in Tia's books so much so that she had tagged along and told Buck that if he didn't hire all three of them to run his bar then she would chase off all this customers.

The blackmailing worked and Buck gave them the jobs, Tia had laughed and told Buck after; as all four sat down for a drink that she had only been kidding with him, but she and the girls would be the best thing he'd ever done for the bar. Of course Darry and Luce weren't happy with the arrangement the girls had made but were left looking like goldfish when Dally, KC and Sam told the two heads of the house just what Tia and the girls had been doing in New York.

On their second day back in Tulsa, Sam and KC and Tia were walking down to the Dingo for a burger and drinks and to meet Pony, Dally and Johnny before they decided what they wanted to do for the rest of the day.

"I'm telling you, if you asking him what he wants to do, I swear he will answer 'nuffin' legal man, let's get outta here'" Tia mimicked Dally. Sam and KC fell about laughing at her impression.

"That's really odd just how much you sound like ol' Dally, I had to look twice when I heard that voice" Another gravelly voice added. Tia stopped walking and looked round, Sam and KC stepped behind her not knowing what was going on. Tia stayed quiet as she looked Tim Sheppard over wondering what he wanted.

"S'up Tim?" she asked deciding to hit the situation directly.

"I heard you were back, thought I should come see it myself" Tim drawled watching her. Tia frowned at him slightly then tilted her head to one side and back again as though she was thinking, when she brought it back up she raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's your game Sheppard, why would you care if I was back, I hardly ever rolled with you or your gang?" she questioned. Tim's face sharpened as his eyes hooded, Tia sighed mentally now she'd pissed him off.

"What's happening with you and Curtis?" Tim said finally cutting to the chase.

Tia forced every muscle in her body not to react until she finally smirked "That's helpful Tim, there are three of them" she told him slyly. When Tim stepped forward menacingly, Sam made a small squeaking sound of shock. Tim looked back at her and glared making her gulp.

"Well Sheppard you gunna answer or continue to intimidate my friends" Tia said sharply conveying she was annoyed and bored of the conversation she was having with him.

"Ponyboy" Tim said looking back at her his eyes flashing dangerously.

"What's it to do with you?" KC asked from behind Tia. Tia's eyes flashed as Tim's head shot back to KC, his lips curling into a nasty sneer.

"It's got everything to do with me, when my sister is involved" When Tim said the words Tia raised an eyebrow and stepped forward, touching Tim's arm she glared him in the eye.

"You better explain what you mean by that" she said menacingly never taking her eyes from his. Tim leaned back slightly and took in Tia's pose and the tone of her voice.

"Dally wasn't having me on, you really have changed" Tim said moving away from Tia's grasp.

"Tim." Tia asked pointedly. Tim looked back at her and held her icy gaze. "Year after you left Angela decides she wants to go with Pony. He turns her down, he starts going out with this Cathy girl. It didn't last long, about a week. Far as I know she broke it off with him 'cos he didn't seem interested in her"

Tia's eyes sharpened at the information "What's that have to do with Angela and Pony now?" she asked her fists balling. Tim looked her over not picking up on the fact she was ready to blow at him. KC and Sam stood a little behind watching not sure what they were going to have to do if she did lose it. This Tim Sheppard guy was rough looking and looked like he wouldn't think twice about hitting a girl.

"She decided to give him another chance, got herself convinced he'll say yes this time" Tim spat out at her. Tia stepped forward into his personal space, levelling herself with him; she looked up a little into his eyes and snarled.

"You do realise that if I see her doing it I will beat the tar outta her" Tim's eyes widened slightly and he stepped back looking her up and down then nodded.

"If I see her before you do I'll tell her to steer clear of him… and you" Tim said before getting back in his car and driving off. After watching him go KC and Sam stepped closer to Tia asking if she was okay. Tia looked over her shoulder and nodded, un-tensing her shoulders and shaking her hands she turned round to them.

"Dally lied." She said simply her face stony. Sam and KC frowned and stepped closer hooking their arms through Tia's as they began their walk to the Dingo again.

"What-cha mean Dally lied?" KC asked concerned. Tia looked ahead at the Dingo a little way off and gritted her teeth thinking about what Tim had just told her.

"Dal said Pony hadn't dated anyone since I left. Apparently he dated some girl called Cathy" Tia told them. Sam and KC winced in tandem and looked at each other past Tia.

"What you gunna do?" Sam asked worriedly. Tia looked sideways at her and then looked up holding her head high.

"Find out the truth" she told them finally breaking free of their arms and set off sprinting down the road to the Dingo. Sam and KC looked to each other in shock.

"Quick we gotta get there before she goes nuts and kills someone" KC said grabbing Sam's arm dragging her along after Tia.

The Dingo as usual was full of greasers hanging around in car, on bikes or in groups talking, arguing while drinking coke and eating burgers. Tia ran round the corner as fast as she could; skidding to a halt and hopping on one foot to keep her balance. Regaining her balance she flicked her hair out of her eyes and looked around, spotting a few faces she recognised before she spotted Dally talking to Two-Bit over by the main door, looking round again she couldn't stop Pony or Johnny anywhere. Deciding her best bet was to ask Dally she marched over, balling her fists.

Before she made it to him, Dally looked up and spotted her storming over to him; standing up straight he threw away his smoke and waited.

"Where's Pony?" Tia demanded as soon as she was in front of him. Dally looked down at her then heard KC and Sam shouting her name as they ran into the car-park. Tia ignored their presence and continued to glare at her friend.

"He's inside with Johnny, what's wrong Tia-baby?" Two-Bit asked in his usual humorous mood. Tia shot him a glare that would have frozen hell and looked back at Dally.

"You're a lying piece of shit you know that Dallas Winston" she told him. Dally's face remained impassive, but he grabbed her arm tightly as if demanding to know why she'd said it.

"Who's this Cathy girl I hear Pony dated after Tia left? You said he hadn't dated anyone" KC asked coming up behind Tia. Dally's eyes flashed slightly while Two-Bit sucked in air quickly making a whistling sound. Tia looked to him again and watched as he held up his hands.

"So you all knew but weren't going to tell me?" Tia snapped clenching her fists together.

"Hey Tia" Johnny's voice called. Tia looked up and saw Pony pushing Johnny out of the Dingo with Angela Sheppard tailing them looking like a lion about to make it's kill. Tia's eyes narrowed as she locked eyes with Pony as he moved Johnny next to Two-Bit and stood next to her, as he began to speak Tia launched past him and smashed her fist into Angela's face.

"Aw shoot!" Two-Bit shouted reaching to grab Tia as she continued to pour hits onto Angela's face and chest in fast succession. KC and Sam rushed forward, KC pushing Pony out of the way and glaring at him while Sam grabbed hold of Tia's right arm while Two-Bit grabbed her left dragging her away from Angela.

"Let me go, let me at the slut!" Tia raged "I'll kill her, I'll fucking kill the bitch!" she continued to scream as KC sat Angela up with a look of disgust on her face.

"Tia! What the hell is going on?" Pony shouted as he watched Tia struggling in Sam and Two-Bit's arms.

"We met some guy called Tim on the way here, he told her that his sister was gunna make a pass at you" KC informed him her face stony. Pony's eyes widened at the information, looking round at Angela he rolled his eyes, stepping forward he stood in front of where Two-bit and Sam were trying to pin Tia down. Kneeing down he motioned to Two-bit to move out of the way, and grabbed hold of Tia's jacket making her looks at him.

"Tia! You really think I'd go with Angela?" he asked her his voice calm and passive pleading. Tia looked up and him and shook her head.

"It wasn't you I jumped Pony, it was her for even thinking of asking you" she told him her eyes still glaring past him at brief intervals at Angela. Pony rolled his eyes and sat back pulling Tia with him. Looking round Pony noticed the crowd that had gathered watching to see what was happening and if anything else would kick off.

"Well we've pulled in an audience again" Sam said from beside them. Tia's face broke into a grin then and looked up and round to Sam.

"No change there then Sammy, we always cause a scene" Sam looked back unimpressed.

"Tia you cause the scene, everybody else gets dragged into it" she countered back.

Pony, Two-Bit and Johnny laughed while Tia tilted her head to the side again and shrugged and sighed comically.

"No matter if I run, hide or do nothing…" Tia said in a solemn voice.

"…Trouble always finds me" Pony, Johnny, KC and Sam interrupted in unison.

Tia looked around at them afterwards and laughed when they realised they'd all said it at the same time. "And still you don't help me, you just let it happen, so called friends you are" she teased standing up.

Leant against the door of the Dingo, Angela watched the small group in anger. Holding her broken nose so no more of the blood ran onto her new dress she glared at Tia. When Tia stood up and looked around she spotted Angela's eyes and looked over, giving a grin she waved at the beaten girl.

"You know better than to cross me Sheppard" Tia called to her grinning as the others shook their heads and started to walk off.

"I didn't know you were back…how come you haven't gone and jumped Cathy?…she went out with Pony!" Angela hissed when Tia started to walk away. Pony stopped dead in his tracks when the words reached his ears; looking round quickly at Tia he was very confused when he saw her smiling.

Tia then turned back and grinned at Angela.

"You didn't know I was back? Dally was round at yours last night, he told Tim I was back. I haven't and won't be jumping this Cathy girl because she went with Ponyboy a year after I left for New York. I jumped you because you're trying to get with him now. You dumbass" Tia laughed at her. The whole Dingo was listening now to the shouting match with eager ears. When Tia had said her piece and turned away, while Angela was looking for a comeback to say, the diner burst out in a thunderous roar of laughter from its patrons at the Sheppard girl.

Tia turned back to the others and gave a contented sigh. "I think we've done enough here" she said smiling at them. "Let go find somewhere else to cause some havoc" she decided, hooking arms with Two-Bit who was the closest to her.

"If only you were blond" Two-bit joked. Tia and the others laughed.

"It never stopped you before, and isn't Kathy a brunette?" Tia asked her eyebrow rose expertly at Two-bit. Two-bit turned his head in her direction and gave her a wink to which she laughed at.

"You're too good for me Two-bit, I'd be the worst thing to ever happen to you" she joked and let him ruff her hair as he laughed in reply. The group headed to the other side of the Dingo's car park and stopped for a moment to decide where they wanted to head next.

"Its way to light to do anything" KC complained. Two-bit snorted in reply.

"What you thinking of doing that needs darkness baby" KC laughed and winked at him saucily, Two-bit grinned back until he saw Dally giving him a death glare.

"How about we go to swimming hole?" Pony suggested with a shrug. Sam and KC looked to him and then to Tia with looks of slight disgust on their faces.

"You have a swimming hole?" KC asked her face wrinkled

"A hole full of stagnant water? That you swim in?" Sam asked more directly. Tia shook her head and laughed patting Pony on the shoulder.

"Glory no…it's a pond, fed fresh water by the river" Tia laughed reassuring them "We know you don't go swimming in stagnant water. Why'd we want to swim in dirty water anyway?" she continued laughing.

"So…to the pond then?" Two-bit asked. Tia, Pony and Johnny nodded enthusiastically while Dally shrugged and the girls remained quiet. Looking to each other they shrugged in agreement at each other and then said okay.

"Okay then let's go" Tia said happily taking hold of Johnny's wheelchair and started to push it out of the car park and onto the sidewalk.

"Wait, aren't we going to get swimming clothes?" Sam called down the street to Tia.

Two-bit walked beside her and laughed "Don't need spare clothes, we swim in our pants and let the sun dry us" he told her holding back a laugh at her shocked face.

"He isn't serious is he Ponyboy?" Sam panicked. Ponyboy smiled and nodded his head in agreement with what Two-bit had said.

"But…but…" Sam spluttered. KC laughed and put her arm round Sam "Don't worry about it. I'll make sure they don't peek on you" Sam sighed "That fills me with confidence" she said sarcastically. KC mocked being hurt by her words and pretended to fall backwards, but fell into Dally and ended up standing on his feet.

"Oh sorry Dally" she giggled at him standing up straight. Dally looked down at her his mouth pulled back in a grimace.

"You might wanna get off his foot then KC if you're really sorry" Sam laughed pointing down at KC's feet, one of her slight heels was digging into one of Dally's boots near the centre of his right foot. KC looked down and gasped, stepping back she looked back at Dally and laughed nervously raising her hands up "I'm really sorry Dally, I didn't know…ARH!" she tried to apologise but screeched when he jumped at her, missing her as she darted sideways and then set off down the street after Tia and Johnny.

Dally took chase afterwards with Pony, Two-bit and Sam laughing and running after them. When the last three reached Tia and Johnny they stopped and laughed with the two of them as they watched Dally chasing KC down the road.

"What did she do?" Johnny asked laughing.

"Fell on him and then stood on his feet" Pony told his friend.

"Ouch!" Tia laughed at her friend's pain. Further down the road Dally had caught KC and had her thrown over his shoulders waiting for them while she thrashed around on his shoulder, swinging her legs and repeatedly hitting his back with her fists.

"Hey you wanna show these slow coaches how it's done?" Tia said out of the blue. Johnny looked up at her and frowned slightly. "Huh?" he asked.

"Race" Tia replied with a grin. Johnny laughed and nodded.

"Tia what are you talking about?" Pony asked as Tia stopped walking and changed her grip on the handles of the wheelchair. Tia grinned at him like a manic and laughed "Run Ponyboy! Run!" she shouted at him and lurched forward with Johnny pushing him along as fast as she could run leaving the others to holler after her and start running.

"So what is this Cathy girl like? Is she the mirror image of me?" Tia teased Ponyboy later that afternoon as the sun was setting. The two of them were sat on the front porch of the Curtis house like they used to. Tia slouched over the beaten bench while Pony sat in old tree next to the house, leaning back on the trunk. Taking lazy drags from their smokes, they watched the sun setting slowly over the tops of the neighbouring houses.

Pony winced in the tree and moved his head a little to look at her. Noticing she was still looking out over the roofs, he sighed and sat up.

"She was totally different to you…glory can you imagine a world where there were two of you Tia?" Pony gave a loving laugh as he turned to face her, manoeuvring himself in the tree. Tia huffed her shoulders shrugging in answer.

"Why'd you go with her then?" Tia asked flicking her smoke away after a final drag. Pony smiled down at her, dressed in skinny jeans and a dark green top and her hair like a bird's nest she looked just like her remembered.

"You can blame Soda and your sister for that" Pony told her his voice holding annoyance. Tia turned her head cocking it and her eyebrow asking him to explain.

"Luce and Soda decided I needed to stop moping around the house…apparently I was making it look untidy" Tia sniggered at the statement, which she needed no explanation for…it was all Luce.

"So you went out…and?"

Pony sighed and got out of the tree and walked to the railings, turned his back to the sunset he faced her. "I went out and she was flirting with me, so I asked her out"

Tia nodded and then laughed at him when a thought crossed her mind. Pony looked confused while she cackled to herself.

"What? What's so funny?" he asked. Tia looked up at him and laughed more when she looked into his confused face. "You…you…you spoke to a girl….hahahahahaha…on your own….asked her out….Glory I would never have thought…Pony?...NO PONY NO!" Tia cackled. Jumping up when Pony stepped forward towards her his arms out and a twisted grin on his face.

Chasing her round the garden, Pony jumped at her waist knocking her to the ground with a dull thud.

"What have you been eating Pony? You weight a tonne?" Tia coughed out, rolling under him so she was on her back with him leaning over her. Pony rolled his eyes and leant down planting his lips on hers. Tia grinned under his lips before kissing back.

"HEY! Lovebirds! Luce wants you inside now!" Steve's voice came from the backdoor. Pony looked over at his brothers best friend stood behind the screen door grinning at them, Soda stood next to him giving him a thumbs up. Shaking his head with a grin he looked down at Tia.

"Wonder what you sis wants?" Tia shrugged sitting up when Pony moved back out of her way. Pulling her to her feet the two dashed up to the backdoor and headed inside.

Well that's the end of the story. Hope you enjoyed. Please review. xxxx


End file.
